Burning Emotions
by ChaoticLabyrinth
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart. Rido has been dead for 11 years, and after being separated for the last 4 years, Kaname and Zero meet again. But Zero has a secret, and he isn't the only one! And just who is secretly watching them with anger in their heart? KanamexZero Complete warning inside (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! I warned you guys that I was in school again, but even then I was surprised that it took so long to add to my plot and write the first chapter. I apologize again because it may take a while to do updates from now on. BUT I tried and at least I actually finished the first chapter in the sequel to Change of Heart! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**COMPLETE STORY WARNING**: This is Kaname x Zero, KxZ, Boy x Boy. No like? Then no read! Hit the back button, and find a different story! You have been warned because I have no idea what is going to happen!

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Bad language

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kaname-chan! Yagari just called! He said they are finally coming back! Today! As in at this very moment! Aren't you excited?!" Cross asked gleefully while practically jumping up and down. "Zero is coming home to daddy at last! Oh, how he must have missed me!"

Kaname looked up from his paperwork in shock. It had been 4 years since he had last seen Zero. Yagari had taken him away for his hunter training, and Kaname and Zero had not been in touch at all since then. Kaname had gotten the occasional letter stating that Zero was fine, and still in training. Kaname was overjoyed to hear that after such a long time, Zero was finally returning.

Kaname wondered how much Zero had changed in the past 4 years. He must be taller. Did he have longer hair now? Was he still shy? Did Zero miss him while he was gone? Did he still smile about simple things?

Kaname glanced at the chairman who was yapping away about how his little boy was finally coming home to his papa. Kaname nearly rolled his eyes at him. Cross had officially adopted Zero a little while after Rido had been killed, and that had been 11 years ago. Kaname seriously doubted Cross would ever stop trying to get Zero to call him 'daddy' or 'father' or the more recent one 'papa'.

"Cross, do you know when they will be arriving?" Cross froze in the middle of his rant, and twirled to face Kaname.

"In about 2 hours give or take a few hours…" Kaname did roll his eyes this time. Cross obviously didn't ask Yagari about that when Yagari called him to tell him the news.

Kaname looked out the window behind his desk. It was nearly midnight. Kaname supposed he might as well inform the Night Class about Zero's arrival. Sometimes it was best to not surprise bloodthirsty vampires with a delicious smelling being on campus.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Yagari glanced sideways to the boy sitting beside him in the car. It had been 11 years since he had first met Ichiru's twin, Zero. Zero and Ichiru were now 17 years old, and both had changed drastically in that time frame. Zero was no longer the timid, sweet little boy he used to be. Zero would sooner shoot you than hear any of those words come from your mouth. Ichiru was now more outgoing, happy, and playful than he was before Zero had come back into his life.

Yagari was happy that Ichiru was no longer moody and depressed, but because his twin was always with him Yagari was worried Ichiru would become too reliant on Zero. Ichiru was practically glued to Zero whenever the two were together. Which was why throughout the 4 years of Zero's hunter training, Yagari made sure to separate the twins whenever possible.

Ichiru would always throw a tantrum when they were separated while Zero just nodded hesitantly. Yagari didn't really understand how his brave serious little Ichiru changed into….well…this. Don't get him wrong, Yagari still loved Ichiru as a son and was overjoyed that Ichiru was so happy, but he preferred it when Ichiru wasn't so…childish.

"Brother~" Ichiru called out from the backseat. "Are you excited to see Kaname again after so long?~"

Zero looked back towards his brother.

"I don't know." Zero answered honestly. "It's been a long time. He probably forgot about me already. He does have other things to worry about."

Ichiru nearly snickered at Zero's answer.

"Are you sure~? Kana-chan, did save your ass from He-who-must-not-be-named after all. And you're kind of hard to forget with your silver hair, and hybridness ."

"Ichiru, hybridness is not a word, and it has been 11 long years since then. He could have very well moved on. It doesn't matter if he remembers me or not. I..no.._we_ have a debt to him for killing Rido which is why we are going to be going to school at Cross Academy ." Ichiru stuck his tongue out at Zero.

"_You_ have a bigger debt than I do Mr. Damsel-in-distress. You are just trying to cover up your excitement by playing the indifference card. But you know what Zero I know your little secret. You know…the one where you have a giant cru-" Zero lunged into the backseat and covered Ichiru's mouth with his hands. Yagari jerked and swerved the car.

"OI! Don't do that while I am driving! You both are going to end up getting us all killed with your drama! I don't care what is going on, but need I remind you that you are not going there to fool around! You both are hybrids and the only way you can safely attend school is through Cross Academy!" Yagari grumbled something about brats and unfairness of life.

Zero glared at Ichiru who was smirking behind Zero's hands. Ichiru licked the hand directly over his mouth, and Zero jerked away from Ichiru and into the seat next to him.

"Gross, Ichiru!"

"What? Afraid of your twin brother's germs? Come one, Zero! I thought you were this badass hunter now that your training is over." Ichiru sighed and shook his head mockingly "Poor Zero, will never make it far in the hunter business if he can't handle just that."

Zero looked murderous for a second before an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh? Then let's see how you handle it!" Zero dived for Ichiru while Ichiru shrieked and tried to get away.

Yagari sighed. He couldn't tell half the time whether or not the boys were ever serious. Yagari decided to ignore them, and drive on. They were getting close to the school, and Yagari couldn't wait to have a moment's peace without the two of them horse playing, and making jokes. Well…it was more like Ichiru antagonizing Zero, but whatever same difference.

* * *

A/N: I am so disappointed in myself for taking forever to make this chapter, and then having it so short. I hope you guys can forgive me!

Please let me know if you guys want to suggest pairings for Night Class members or something! (You can't use Kaname or Zero!)

Please review and let me know if you liked the chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haha! Chapter 2 is here! Yeah…looking back at the first chapter I realized it was kind of short. BUT I hope this chapter makes up for it.

_Thoughts_

'_flashback'_

Warnings: Cursing, innuendos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaname had just finished informing the Night class of a newcomer's arrival, and reinforcing them all about the most basic rules for a certain individual *cough* Aidou *cough*. He had decided that it would be more entertaining to see their shocked faces when they saw who it was. None of the students looked too interested in the idea of a newcomer. He had to hold back a small chuckle at the mental image of their reactions.

Kaname's eyes twinkled with amusement as he headed out to the chairman's. He wondered how Zero would react to seeing the Night class again after 4 years. Zero had always smiled and got along with everyone for the most part. Kaname just hoped that his hunter training went all right. He could recall the day Cross had told him Zero needed to leave to complete his hunter training.

'"_What?!" Kaname clenched his hands into fists and glared at Cross. _

"_Well, if Zero doesn't leave to train as a hunter now, it could get risky when we eventually do it later. Think about it. If you train him any further with his pureblood abilities his aura will reflect the fact that he has vampire blood. We need to do it now, while the Hunter Association is oblivious to the fact that there are twin hybrids running around under their noses. This way we can keep Zero safe until he is able to take care of himself." Cross stated calmly. For once he was completely serious. _

_Kaname could tell Cross was just looking out for Zero, but it was hard to even think about letting the now 13 year old leave his side until he was finally able to master his hunter skills. Kaname should have known that this would have to happen eventually, but he had been too concerned with other things._

_Kaname's shoulders slumped in defeat. Cross walked over to Kaname and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kaname gave a weak nod. _

"_Don't worry, Kaname-chan! You still have me to keep you company! Especially, since Yagari is going to take the twins, and leave me all alone with no way to defend my poor self!" Kaname's eye twitched. Of course, Cross would find some way to ruin the moment._

_Without saying a word Kaname left. Tears flooded down Cross's face._

"_How cruel, Kana-chan. Too cruel."'_

Kaname shook his head at the memory. When Cross had told Zero that he had to leave with Yagari and Ichiru, Zero was more than willing to go. Until, he found out that Kaname wouldn't be going with him, and that he wouldn't see Kaname for a few years at least. It broke Kaname's heart to see Zero cry like he had when he left.

Of course Kaname tried to keep in touch with letters. At first it seemed to work, they sent letters back and forth quite often, but after a few years the letters became scarce. Kaname was nervous and excited to see Zero again. He couldn't wait to see how much Zero had changed. He hoped Zero didn't hold a grudge against him for making him leave.

Kaname's heart clenched at the thought of Zero hating him. He frowned slightly. If Zero did hate him, Kaname was just going to have to make Zero like him again. Somehow.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Yagari sighed in relief. Zero and Ichiru had quieted down finally. Yagari mentally patted himself on the back for getting them to play the Silent Game. Whoever talked first was going to pay the other two a good twenty bucks. Since both of the twins were lacking in the cash department, they were determined not to say a word.

Yagari wondered if he could use this game with Kaien. Yagari grinned evilly. He could think of quite a few ways of making Kaien lose.

Zero and Ichiru shuddered at the aura coming from the driver's seat. Yagari was in one of those creepy moods where he began to smile evilly for no reason, or just daydream really badly. The twins had learned from experience not to mess with Yagari when he was in a mood.

Ichiru nudged Zero on the shoulder and gave him a look that said 'Do something'. Zero raised his hands up in surrender to say 'No way in hell'. Ichiru rolled his eyes. He needed some form of entertainment. Ichiru smirked as he came up with an evilly awesome idea.

Zero eyed Ichiru suspiciously as Ichiru leaned towards the seat in front of him. Ichiru put both hands by Yagari's ears, and then clapped them together hard before quickly sitting back and pretending to be innocent.

Yagari jumped out of his skin, startled by the sudden loud noise by his ear. Yagari's eyes turned murderous as he swerved the car onto the side of the road, so he could turn around and glare at his passengers in the back seat. Ichiru promptly pointed at Zero with his eyes wide. Zero flinched when Yagari turned his evil glare to Zero. Zero shook his head furiously in denial. Yagari's eyes narrowed at both of them before turning back around in his seat and driving onto the road again.

Zero looked over to his twin and glared while Ichiru tried to smother his giggles and stuck his tongue out at Zero.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

If Cross was a dog, he would have looked like a dog looking out the window eagerly awaiting his master's return with his tail wagging excitedly. Kaname didn't know who the chairman was more eager to see: Zero or Yagari.

Kaname had seen the looks exchanged by Yagari and Cross. He made sure to make himself scarce whenever the two were together. Kaname shuddered at the thought of what went on behind closed doors.

"KANAME! KANAME! THEY ARE HERE!" Cross squealed and began to jump up and down like a hyper child.

Kaname looked out the window to see a sleek black car drive though the academy's gates. His heart skipped a beat. Kaname could feel his excitement and nervousness increase tenfold. Zero was here. After 4 years, Zero was finally back.

Cross was acting like a Day class fangirl squealing and seemed to be on the verge of calling out all three of their names. Kaname was really appreciative that Cross was able to at least restrain himself enough to prevent making a big scene of the arrival.

Both Cross and Kaname stared at the door hearing the sound of footsteps pad down the hall headed towards them.

The door opened and Cross threw himself at the first person who walked through the door. Yagari stumbled backwards slightly. He hadn't exactly been prepared for the happy, sobbing mess clinging onto him. Yagari patted Cross's back awkwardly as Cross started to rant about how it had been too long, and that he was so lonely.

Yagari narrowed his eyes at Kaname when he spotted him standing a few feet away, but Kaname just ignored him. He was too focused on the other two figures standing in the doorway. They were both the same height and had the same coloring, but the differences between the two were obvious.

The one on the right had longer hair which was tied back with a string with a bell attached to it. He had a playful aura about him, and a sword by his side. His eyes twinkled with happiness, excitement, and a bit of mischief. He seemed to be the more childish of the two.

The one on the left had short hair that draped slightly over his eyes. He had more of a hardened gaze compared to the other boy's, and a gun slightly sticking out of his jacket. This one had silver piercings in his ears, and a tattoo on the side of his neck. Kaname recognized it as part of a hunter spell, but didn't know what type.

Both boys were so much taller and more mature looking than 4 years ago. Kaname was shocked when he felt the familiar aura of Zero coming from the more rebellious looking twin. What on earth had happened to his innocent little boy? Standing in front of him was a young adult that looked like he had seen things that made most grown men cower in fear. Zero looked like the horrors he had faced had finally caught up with him, and in protest went into a rebellious phase.

Kaname felt his heart sink. Was Zero completely different now?

Zero and Kaname's eyes met. Kaname could see an emotion he couldn't identify. Zero gave a light smile.

"Hello again, Kaname-sempai."

* * *

A/N: Yep. I struggled a bit with the last part. =_= I hope this length is okay with you guys. It is my normal length, I think. I don't know if any of my chapters will ever be super long. Hopefully, as my writing skills improve, the length will grow.

Anyway, I love how I made Ichiru act! :D I know he is probably OOC, but I thought it was adorable and fit the story :P

THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I already have so many people reviewing/following/favoriting the story!

To **lili974WOLF**,** Suzanne**,** irmina: **I am so glad you guys like it so far! :D

To **TwistedNoir**: I really like the idea of Yori and Kain, but..uhm..about Aidou and Ichiru..uhh I don't know. I would feel bad for Ichiru if he got paired up with Aidou of all people I think lol.

To **shia naru**: I know! I am so horrible! But they got to meet in this one…kinda. Also, thank you so much for the idea of a rival against Kaname! You gave me a really good idea XD

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: Yea..I will have to think hard for poor Ichiru. I am not sure who he is going to be paired up with yet *pouts*…Rima maybe? I don't know… :P

To **rayie 159**: I know! I'm so sorry! School takes up a lot of time. I also apologize for Zero's personality. I had planned on making him less like in the manga, but I found that it worked better this way. Sorry T^T Maybe in a future fanfic I will have Zero with a different personality. Of course, Takuma and Senri will get together…I really think they are adorable together.

To **dudumanb**: You scared me when I read the first three words in your review! Congratulations for getting in. You seem pretty good at English to me :D I apologize for the short length of the first chapter :P

To **cyhap**: Hahahaha Loved your reaction/review. Yes, poor Zero is crushing on Kaname! Zero is pretty good at hiding it, but Ichiru can tell :D

Anyways...

Reviews/comments are always welcomed! So review/comment! Please~! *Cross's puppy eyes* :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people. Sorry. I had planned to finish this chapter earlier (like many days ago) except I ended up getting sick, and missing an important group meeting for school. So between trying to get better and making up school work, I was unable to find the time sooner. Sorry :(

_Thoughts_

Warnings: Bad language, sick author :')

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichiru watched the awkward reunion with amusement. Zero had mastered hiding his emotions, but Ichiru could see right through him. He could see the way Zero bit the inside of his cheek, and shifted his weight to another foot every minute or so. Ichiru had to hold back a giggle. Zero was so~ nervous standing in front of a shocked Kaname.

Ichiru had found out about Zero's little crush after the first year of living together. Zero hadn't even noticed his own crush at the time, so when Ichiru asked how long he had been crushing on the pureblood Zero spluttered and blushed asking where Ichiru had gotten _that_ idea. Ichiru was surprised Zero hadn't noticed his own crush, but in the end Ichiru finding a new way to tease Zero.

Ichiru personally thought Zero was too cute standing in front of his crush nervous as could be. Zero was almost never nervous usually, and this change was simply adorable.

"Zero?" Kaname blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Is that really you?"

Zero nodded. Kaname quickly overcame his shock and smiled to cover his anxiousness.

"I've missed you, Zero. It has been a while."

"Yeah."

Ichiru stood there watching his brother in amusement when a shrill shriek cut through the air. Everyone stared at Cross.

"Toga! What happened to your eyes? Why is there an eyepatch over that one? You only have one eyeball?!" Cross attempted to remove Yagari's eyepatch as everyone, except Kaname and Cross, stiffened at the questions.

Ichiru quickly glanced sideways towards Zero. Zero was rigid. Ichiru could feel worry for his poor brother. Zero still blamed himself for the accident. Ichiru went over to Zero and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Zero didn't move an inch. No one seemed to even be breathing. Yagari cleared his throat.

"It was just an accident, Kaien. Nothing to worry your little head over." Yagari patted Cross's head. "Just a rogue vampire that got the drop on me. It's dead now so we have got nothing to worry about."

The tension in the room was still thick in the air. Kaname looked back over to the now stiff Zero. Obviously, Zero blamed the 'accident' on himself, though Kaname was pretty certain that was not the case.

"Ah, Zero, we need to get your things moved to the Moon dorms. Everyone is eager to meet you again." Zero seemed to deflate a bit at that. He swiftly turned around headed towards Yagari's car to retrieve his belongings.

Kaname looked over to Ichiru questioningly, but Ichiru shrugged it off. It was Zero's story to tell if he wished.

"Oi!" Ichiru exclaimed abruptly. "Which dorm am I staying in?"

Kaname blinked in surprise.

"You have decided to join Cross Academy as well?" Ichiru huffed and pouted a bit.

"Of course I am! _You_ were the one who offered for me to join when I came of age in the first place! Did you really think I wasn't going to want to be here with my brother?!" Ichiru was a bit pissed to say the least.

Yagari clucked his tongue.

"Damn. I was hoping you had forgotten that offer." Yagari grumbled. "Why would you even want to stay in a school infested with leeches anyway?"

Cross looked offended. Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Toga! Weren't you insisting to teach in this leech infested school?!"

"Oi, Oi! That was only because I wanted to be sure I could look after my boys, and keep them as far away from the bloodsuckers as I could!" Cross and Ichiru glared at Yagari.

"Zero and I are old enough to look after ourselves!"

"How dare you say such dastardly thing about my children?!"

An all-out war was forming between the three, and Kaname wanted nothing to do with it.

"Uhm, Cross, I am going to escort Zero to the Moon dorms. Let me know when you three have settled this, alright?" Without waiting for a response, Kaname left the office. How on earth did he become acquainted with such people?

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Zero felt nostalgic being back at Cross Academy. He had missed feeling somewhat safe on these grounds. Zero hiked his duffel bag onto his shoulder and headed off towards the stables. He had especially missed Lily, the horse that only he could ride. Lily had always comforted him, and seemed to understand him more than anyone else.

Zero had promised himself that as soon as he returned to Cross Academy he would pay her a visit, and now was as good a time as any. Knowing Ichiru and Yagari, they were caught up in a fight about Ichiru staying in a vampire infested school. Those two could go at it for hours. Both were too stubborn to surrender quickly. Zero figured a little detour couldn't hurt. Zero had plenty of time to visit his favorite girl.

As soon as Zero arrived at the stables, he went straight to Lily's stall. The white horse inside whinnied at him. Zero smiled a little.

"Hello, Lily. I'm sorry I have been gone so long." Lily nuzzled Zero's shoulder affectionately. "I am glad you still remember me."

Lily snorted and playfully nipped him. Zero dropped his bag, and left briefly to get a brush. When he returned, he opened the stall to allow himself inside, and began to brush Lily. The horse looked pretty content having Zero with her again. Zero and Lily fell back into their old pattern. Zero brushed Lily and got lost in his own thoughts while Lily watched over him and enjoyed the attention.

Zero had hoped he would be able to fit in again after being gone so long. Lily so far had accepted him, even though years have passed, and he had changed. Zero could only hope the Night class would accept him as well. He already knew Aidou and Ruka probably won't, but he was strong enough now to protect himself from their childish pranks. Zero was more worried about the friends he had made in the Night class.

After seeing Kaname's reaction, Zero wasn't exactly in high spirits. The reunion was awkward, and Zero wasn't sure of Kaname's thoughts about his change. For all he knew, Kaname hated who Zero had become in the rough four years he had to endure. Of course, it didn't help that they hadn't communicated much in that time frame.

Zero would have to restart his relationship with Kaname from scratch. Hopefully, the both of them would still get along, but it was going to be tough. Especially since Zero had a crush on Kaname.

Zero blushed at the thought. He was still getting used to the idea of having feelings for the pureblood. If only Ichiru hadn't made him realize his own feelings. Then he wouldn't be having as much trouble as he was talking with Kaname. It was one of the reasons Zero had started to write fewer and fewer letters to Kaname during training. Zero just didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't want Kaname to know that he, a guy, had a crush on him, also a guy not to mention Zero's savior.

Zero sighed. Things were going to be interesting around here. That's for sure.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Kaname watched from a distance the reunion of Zero and his horse. Zero seemed to be the same as he was maybe a bit calmer more stoic, but Kaname also knew that he hadn't really had the chance to see for certain how much Zero had changed.

Kaname approached the stables slowly so he wouldn't startle the horses. Zero was deep in thought, and didn't seem to notice the horses getting nervous. Kaname stood by the doors to the stable. If he went any closer the horses would panic. Animals and vampires did not mix well together.

Kaname cleared his throat loudly, and jolted Zero from his thoughts. Zero looked wide eyed to where Kaname was standing.

"What are you doing here?!" Zero exclaimed more forcefully than he had intended. Kaname narrowed his eyes slightly at the disrespectful tone. This new Zero was going to be a handful. Kaname could tell that right then.

"I was going to ask you the same question seems how you were _supposed_ to be going to the Moon dorms to unpack your things." Zero refused to flinch, and glared at Kaname. Oh how Zero despised being ordered around.

"Well, _excuse me_, your highness. I didn't think taking a few minutes to see an old friend was earth shattering." Zero didn't care who Kaname was, he'd be damned if he was going to let other people control his life. "I am not a child. I am able to make my own decisions. And I decided to keep my promise to an old friend. Now if you excuse me I am going to go see if Ichiru and Yagari are finished fighting."

Zero patted Lily one last time before putting his brush away, grabbing his duffel bag, and heading back to the chairman's office.

Kaname stood there frozen for a second. He was only teasing Zero, but Zero seemed to have taken it the wrong way. He hadn't expected Zero to verbally lash out at him. Kaname ran a hand through his hair. Kaname didn't really know what to expect from Zero anymore. He was going to have to start over with Zero from the beginning and act like they had never really met before.

Kaname ran after Zero. He couldn't start over if Zero already hated him.

* * *

A/N: I apologize again people. I am still sick, and thinking straight is difficult at this point. I hope this chapter wasn't completely awful and disappointing.

Big thanks to all of my supporters! Reviewers/followers/favoriters! I love you guys!

To my reviewers:

Unfortunately I am not going to reply to individual reviewers in this chapter. I do read every single one, and I wish I could reply to them all, but again I am sick and don't have enough energy to write to all of you. :(

(I figured you guys would prefer having the chapter out sooner than waiting for me to try to make decent replies to the reviews while I'm sick)

Please forgive me, and keep reviewing! I love reading your comments!

**Question**: Should Ichiru be in the Day class or Night class? I can't decide so I am asking for you guys to suggest something. Please!

Review please! I would like to know how bad/good this chapter is. I am really nervous about it…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I am feeling better! Got medicine, and I don't feel nearly as bad as I did :)

_Thinking_

Warnings: Bad language

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (who even reads this?)

* * *

Chapter 4

Zero was mentally facepalming. Zero couldn't believe he did that. He blew up on Kaname. _The_ Kaname. The same Kaname who was his freaking crush! _Shit. I think I really screwed up this time_.

Zero really hadn't meant to lash out, but the tone Kaname used was so much like _him_. _He_ was always trying to boss Zero around. Zero never did react well to being bossed about in the first place, and his so called friend always made it worse. It became a conditioned reflex to lash out when being ordered around, or something similar. Zero was sure that Kaname probably wasn't trying to 'order' him around, but habits were hard to break when it came to his temper and bad memories. Kaname had just pushed the wrong button.

Just thinking about how he had reacted made Zero cringe. He hated that part of himself. Zero was officially feeling depressed now. Kaname probably thought he was a horrible person that got mad so freaking easily. Zero wouldn't blame him if Kaname thought worse of him now. Zero had the urge to bang his head into a tree a couple times for his stupidity. It would be too awkward to face Kaname again, and it was all his fault. Zero didn't know how he was going to be able to even be in the same room with him now. He was so embarrassed of himself.

Zero put a hand over his face.

_Shit_.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

After Kaname had gotten over his shock, he quickly ran and caught up with Zero. He grabbed Zero's arm, and pulled Zero to face him. Zero looked at Kaname with shock washing over his face. Zero definitely hadn't been expecting _this_.

"K-Kaname? Wha-?" Zero stuttered. Kaname's reddish-brown eyes looked straight into Zero's lilac eyes with a serious look.

"I'm sorry." Kaname said. Zero blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I had only meant to tease you. I never thought you would have taken it seriously. I'm sorry." Zero was seriously touched though he would never admit it out loud. Zero felt guilty though. Kaname had came to him and apologized even though it really wasn't his fault. Zero hadn't even begun to think of how to face Kaname, and Kaname went ahead and did this. Zero looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have exploded like that. It-…my temper tends to get out of control whenever someone even hints that I am not doing what I was 'ordered' or supposed to do." Zero said sheepishly, "One of my friends bossed me around often just to tick me off."

Kaname's eyes warmed a little at the explanation he was offered. Kaname lifted his hand, and pulled Zero's chin up so Zero was looking at him again.

"As long as you understand." Kaname laughed. Zero huffed at Kaname's tease and pushed Kaname's shoulder.

"Sheesh, and here I was trying to be nice and explain myself."

"What happened to the bad boy act that matched your new look?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't meant to be a bad boy look in the first place. My tattoo suppressed my pureblood aura since it would have been stupid to walk around swarms of hunters with it alarming each one." Kaname raised an eyebrow when Zero stopped talking after only the tattoo.

"And the earrings?" Kaname pressed. Zero frowned as he recalled the memory of how he ended up getting them.

"I lost a bet." Kaname blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"What kind of bet?" Zero looked away from Kaname.

"Just a bet." Zero said. Kaname decided not to push him.

"Well, we should head over to the Moon dorms. I am pretty sure they are getting restless by now." Zero glanced at Kaname. "And I doubt Yagari, Cross, and your brother are done arguing yet."

Zero smirked and nodded. Kaname was right. _I bet it will take a few hours at least before they finally decide on a compromise they can all agree on_.

"How does it feel to be back at Cross Academy?" Kaname asked as they headed to the Moon dorms. Zero shrugged.

"Kind of strange, I guess. It feels nostalgic and looks the same, but I'm sure the people have changed a bit at least. I just hope I can fit in, and everything doesn't turn out to be really awkward." Kaname nodded.

"I am sure you'll fit in just fine. Just so long as you don't shoot anyone." Kaname smiled and Zero couldn't hold back one of his own at the joke.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Aidou was playing with his glass of water, and was bored out of his mind. _How much longer until the newbie gets here?! It's been forever!_ Aidou groaned and looked around the room.

His cousin was beside him reading (purposefully ignoring Aidou). Senri was on the couch napping on Takuma's lap who was unconsciously running his fingers through mahogany locks of hair while spacing out. Rima was sitting on the arm of the couch munching on pocky. Ruka was sitting in her own chair spacing out. The other vampires were standing, and chatting quietly in their own little groups.

Aidou sighed as he froze his water once more. _The newbie better be someone important to be making us wait this long_. Aidou grumped in his mind.

Everyone jolted and went quiet at the sound of footsteps approaching the Moon dorm's front doors. Kain looked up from his reading. Senri woke and sat up while Takuma snapped out of his ponderings. Rima continued to munch on pocky, and Ruka came back to earth and out of dreamland. Everyone watched to the doors in suspense. Two dark silhouettes were standing in the doorway. No one could tell who they were right away because of the brightness.

When the doors shut behind the silhouettes, everyone was shocked.

"_YOU?!_" Aidou exclaimed in disdain.

Zero looked over to where Aidou was sitting and gave him a bland look. Aidou's face turned slightly pink when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Aidou. You haven't changed one bit have you? Such a shame. I was hoping for at least _some_ improvement. Pity." Zero tilted his head in mock disappointment. Aidou spluttered and his already pink face turned into a darker shade of red from anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you?! There is nothing wrong with how I look!"

"I wasn't referring to your looks. It is kinda funny how you automatically assume that was what I was referring to them though." Zero smirked.

Aidou's eyes flashed red and he seemed ready to lunge.

"You-!"

"Aidou!" Aidou froze and looked over to Kaname. "That's enough."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aidou sat back down, and saw Kain shaking his head at him. Aidou pouted. _Zero started it! Making fun of me like that_. Kaname looked around the room, and began to address the Nigh class.

"Zero is going to be moving in with us. He is to be shown the same respect as everyone else. The rules still apply for Zero as they do us. Understand?" The Night class murmured their agreement. "Then you are dismissed."

The Night class, other than Kaname's personal group, left to go back to their beds for a few more hours. Kaname looked over to his group. Takuma was the first to move. He smiled and looked over to Zero.

"It's nice to see you again, Zero. It has been a long time since we last saw you."

"You too." Zero murmured. Zero's hunter senses were going off like fireworks. He wasn't used to being around so many vampires in one place, and he was having a hard time ignoring his hunter instincts. He vaguely remembered Takuma as being someone who was always there. Not necessarily a friend, but a good person to go to when you needed help. Like a teacher.

Senri seemed to have snapped out of his post-nap haze. As soon as he spotted Zero, he walked over to him and hugged him. Zero, and everyone watching, was shocked at Senri's behavior.

"Nmm, Zero, you've gotten taller…Where have you been?" Senri asked. Zero awkwardly hugged back. He definitely wasn't used to such contact.

"I was training. I told you that when I left."

"Hnnn, I don't remember. I missed you though." Senri ruffled Zero's hair with one hand, and then walked back to his seat. Senri pretty much fell on top of Takuma's lap, and began to nap again. The sides of Zero's lips twitched up in amusement. Senri was pretty much Zero's best friend. Not counting Kaname since Zero was unsure what to label Kaname as at this point other than his crush.

Rima nodded to Zero in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything since Senri had done that for her. Ruka just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Aidou on the other hand had a lot he wanted to say to Zero, but Kain's warning hand on his arm told him to shut up. Aidou, of course, was never one to listen to his cousin.

"Why are you back?" Aidou asked bluntly. "Aren't you a hunter now? Aren't you supposed to be out there killing off your own kind?"

Kain facepalmed. Aidou never learns…or listens for that matter.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 4! I am definitely feeling better than I was. Now I just have to get through the mounds of homework I have XP

Big thanks to my Reviewers/Followers/Favoriters! :D

**Irmina**: Yay! I am glad you like it! :D

**Pri-Chan 1410**: I'm so happy you love it so far :'D

**rayie 159**: No promises, but I have a plan so hopefully it won't be too bad :) I'm glad you're enjoying Ichiru's teasing.

**lili974WOLF**: I'm still trying to decide, but (SPOILER ALERT) there is a big possibility of him being in the Day class but sneaking into Zero's room to sleep next to him.

**cyhap**: My bad. I didn't plan on them fighting…of course I didn't really have much of a plan in the first place. I'm sorry you miss the old Zero, but I hope it will get better as the story develops :')

**guest**: Your answer was very influential to my decision. So thank you! :P

**Gravity's Child**: They would most likely…well…Ichiru will most likely pull off many pranks whether he is in the Night class or not. :)

**OfDarknessandFlowers**: Hehe I am sooo happy the Lily and Zero scene didn't stink. Thank you! Oh! You caught the YagarixCross stuff?! Yay! :D

**TsukihanaYUE**: Kaname just needs to get used to the new Zero. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3

**dudumanb**: You're welcome! :D

Thank you all for the help and reviewing!

NOTE: Half of you wanted Ichiru in day class, and the other wanted him in night. Hmm. I am going to try to make a compromise. I hope it works, and you all like it. Thank you for helping!

Review please :3


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: bad language, a bit of Aidou bashing (I apologize in advance to Aidou fans)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (and I am tired of writing this *pouts*)

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaname was dark aura was slipping from his control at the questions Aidou asked. Kaname may not know Zero like he used to but he'd be damned if he let Aidou get away with his impertinence. Zero was still of higher status than Aidou in Kaname's eyes.

Zero gave Kaname a meaningful look before turning back to Aidou.

"The _only_ reason I left to train as a hunter was to learn to defend myself. It would have been a complete waste to have not trained, and had power that I wouldn't be able to control." Zero narrowed his eyes at Aidou. "Besides, aren't _you_ killing your own kind as well? You also hunt level E's so I don't know how you can sit there and try to put me down when you are doing the exact same thing."

Kaname calmed considerably. Zero was more than capable of handling Aidou now. It was actually kind of nice to see Zero acting so tough. Zero was no longer the little boy who would hide behind Kaname whenever Aidou or Ruka played a prank on him. Zero could take care of himself.

Aidou looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth while trying to come up with a comeback. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the group was unable to come to his aid. Kain was hiding behind his book with his shoulders shaking slightly from laughter. Rima had an amused look on her face. Takuma was covering his mouth with his hand and had his head turned away from Aidou. Senri was still asleep, but Ruka made up for his lack of response by holding onto her stomach and running from the room with giggles escaping from her.

Finally gaining some composure, Kain put his book down and looked at his poor stupid cousin.

"You can't deny it, Aidou. He's got you there." Aidou glared at Kain.

"Zero-chan is all grown up now, Aidou-kun. You're going to have a difficult time trying to get rid of him now." Rima stated.

Aidou was speechless. Everyone seemed to be ganging up on him. Aidou didn't know how to react to this.

Luckily Aidou was saved when a figure burst into the Moon dorm, and tackled Zero from behind.

"ZERO!" Zero nearly fell over from the weight of the person on his back, but was able to steady himself.

The Night class group gasped at the sight. Even Senri's, who had woken up from the shout, eyes widened at the sight before them.

"HOLY SHIT! There are two of him!" Aidou shouted. Zero looked at his brother and sighed.

"Ichiru, calm down. You are going to cause a scene." Ichiru stuck his tongue out before climbing off of Zero.

"But Brother~! I gotz some awesome news!" The group of vampires watching them were in complete shock. Kaname had not told them about this.

"Twins?" Takuma asked tilting his head slightly in wonder. There was a bit of a sparkle in Senri's eyes as he watched the brothers in amusement. Aidou was having a hard time processing this information. One could practically see the gears turning inside his head.

"Zero! Guess what!" Ichiru exclaimed jumping up and down.

"What, Ichiru?"

"I get to stay! Cross and I overpowered Yagari with our persuasive skills." Ichiru grinned and Zero offered him a smile in return.

"So which class are you going to be in?" Zero asked even though he already knew the answer if Ichiru's pout said anything about it.

"Argh! I'm stuck in the Day class! Dad wouldn't budge, and the only way he was going to even consider letting me stay was if I was in the Day class instead of the Night class!" Ichiru groaned. "The only other good thing that came out of the compromise was when Cross made Yagari let me room in the Moon Dorms instead of the Day class's. But how come _you_ are allowed in the Night class, but I'm not?!"

Zero patted Ichiru's head as Ichiru clung and whined about the unfairness of it all to Zero. It was one of the perks of being adopted by Cross instead of Yagari. Cross had final say when it came to Zero. Of course, there were many downsides to be adopted by Cross instead of Yagari as well *cough* his cooking *cough*, but Zero felt it was a fair price to stay next to his crush and friends.

Ruka had unfortunately decided to return into the room at that very moment. She stood there shocked as she looked at the two boys together.

"WHAT THE HELL?! There are two of him!" Ruka shrieked. The room erupted into a fit of giggles and chuckling. Other than Aidou, who just looked really upset.

"See! That's what _I_ said!" Aidou complained.

"Actually, I think you said, and I quote, "HOLY SHIT!" not "What the hell"" Ichiru explained helpfully.

"Shut up, Smart ass Clone!" Aidou screeched. Zero's aura screamed evilness as he gave Aidou a look that would have murdered him brutally if looks could kill.

"What did you say to my little brother, asshole?" Zero asked deathly calm with a hand reaching towards his gun. Aidou was so pale he looked whiter than a ghost. Kain had already moved away from Aidou, and moved over to the other side of the room. _Traitor!_

"Awww, Zero~. You do care!" Ichiru glomped his brother, "You're so~ sweet!"

Before Zero could react, Ichiru placed a big, wet kiss on his brother's cheek before running out of the Moon Dorms as fast as he could. Zero stood there shocked for a moment before completely forgetting his anger towards Aidou.

"ICHIRU!" Zero yelled. Zero took off after his brother. _That little devil! I was fucking defending his ass, and he does _that! _HELL NO!_

As soon as Zero was out of sight, Aidou stopped holding his breath in one big sigh. Zero had literally scared the crap out of Aidou. Aidou blinked.

"….Zero…has a…pureblood aura?" Aidou asked. Kaname, who had been watching the whole thing in amusement (no he had not planned on rescuing Aidou if things turned for the worse), nodded.

"Yes. Zero _is_ 3/4's pureblood afterall." Kaname stated matter-of-factly. Aidou felt dizzy from all the important information being dumped on him. Aidou started to freak out inside. _I just insulted someone of higher status than myself! That must be why Lord Kaname didn't try to stop Zero from almost attacking him! I am in debt to Zero's twin…Ichi…Ichirun?_

Senri yawned, and stretched on Takuma's lap. He looked up at Takuma and then over to Kaname who was enjoying Aidou's suffering.

"Lord Kaname?" Senri asked catching Kaname's attention.

"Yes, Senri?"

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Kaname's lips twitched. Senri was good at asking to leave without directly saying it.

"No, that was all. You may leave go catch up on a few more hours of 'sleep'." Only Senri and Takuma caught the subtle meaning behind his words. Senri walked away quickly to hide his blush as Takuma ran to catch up with him with a smile on his lips.

The rest of the group dispersed to their own rooms to catch up on real sleep. Kaname decided it was best to go and retrieve Zero again, so Kaname could finally show him his room. Kaname left the dorms with a blissful look on his face.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

"AHA!" Zero yelled as he finally tackled his brother to the ground. Zero quickly tried to pin his brother to the ground so he could get his revenge, but Ichiru was quicker and rolled the two of them over so Ichiru was on top. Zero would be damned if he'd let Ichiru do something humiliating to him again, and rolled the both of them over again. Both of them struggled to pin the other one to the ground until Ichiru smirked victoriously.

Ichiru knew his brother wasn't using all of his strength. Zero's protectiveness of his brother prevented Zero from doing anything that might harm Ichiru. It was one of Zero's weaknesses, and Ichiru was not above using it to his advantage. If Zero had used all of his strength Ichiru would have surely lost because unfortunately Zero still had more pureblood power than he did.

Zero frowned, but it looked more like a pout.

"Ichiru! Get off! I get it. You win, okay? You're heavy!" Ichiru narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Zero's eyes widened. _Oh no_.

"No! Ichiru! That wasn't what I meant at all!"

"Then your saying your too weak to take my weight?" Zero glared up at his brother.

"NO!" Ichiru smirked. Oh how Zero hated that smirk.

"Well, what did you mean then? Huh?" Ichiru pinned both of Zero's hands by his sides with his knees before mercilessly tickling Zero's sides. Zero gave a shriek and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahahaha! No~! Ichi-hehe-Ichiru! Sto~p! Please!" Zero said between his laughter.

"Uh uh, Zero~! Not until you tell me what you meant!" Ichiru said with a grin as his brother's eyes started to tear up. This was another of Zero's weaknesses. The best day of Ichiru's life began when he learned about this particular secret Zero was harboring. Zero hardly ever laughed, and the best way Ichiru found to get it out of him was to tickle his sides.

Someone's chuckling caused both of the twins to freeze (Zero with difficulty). Kaname grinned at the twins.

"Oh. Please. Don't stop on my account."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love Ichiru's personality. So much fun.

THANK YOU MY SUPPORTERS FOR SUPPORTING ME! :D So thank you reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

To **dudamanb**: You are welcome! I love Senri. He's one of my favorite characters. Hehehe the bet will be mentioned in one of the future chapters! I haven't fully decided what it will be but it will be awesome…hopefully :P

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: Don't worry the 'person' and the bet will appear in later chapters hehehe. I'm glad you enjoyed Aidou's idioticness. I was trying to keep him in character. Not sure if I succeeded, but it was funny anyway. Senri and Zero are going to be buds because I love them :D Unfortunately to any AkaBusa fans those two are probably not going to get together …but then again, I am still not sure..ugh so many decisions _

To **Nymph Vixen**: Lol the sequel came out..a while ago? I tried to let people know on Change of Heart on the last chapter and on my profile. Sorry . I am happy that you are enjoying the sequel.

To **TwistedNoir**: I will be using your suggestion! :D Thank you!

To **KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil**: No. He doesn't… hehehe.

To **TsukihanaYUE**: I don't like Yuki either. She is soo annoying.

To **rayie 159**: I'm glad you liked it :D

To **cyhap**: Yay! I'm so happy their reunion was cute! It was what I was going for. :P

To **fahaar**: Your question is answered at the bottom as the Important message. Sorry about the confusion :(

To **KxZ fan girl**: I hope this was soon enough! :D

**Important message: **Okay guys! I got a serious question that would make my story a bit confusing. Kaname and his friends are still in school because they have to learn both human teachings and vampire. And since they live pretty much forever (unless killed) they are taught at a much slower pace. This is why they always look like they are doing nothing in class. They get free time to go over the information they were given.

Yay! Please feel free to review/comment/ask questions/etc. :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was thinking of random crap, and then I thought what would Rido's name backwards be? Odir. I said it out loud and it sounded like "Oh dear". I cracked up laughing. Hehehe Just thought I'd share that.

Warnings: The usual bad language

Disclaimer: I own nothin'…..do we really have to put this on here every time?

* * *

Chapter 6

Both twins looked at the amused Kaname in shock. There was a moment of awkward silence before Ichiru burst into laughter. Zero's face turned at least ten different shades of red.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?!" Zero tried to ask. Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero's obvious attempt of distracting Kaname from the interesting scene he had encountered.

"I still haven't shown you to your room. You have a tendency of getting distracted apparently." Kaname stated matter-of-factly. Kaname was grateful though. Seeing Zero laugh like that was just…precious. Kaname had felt a weird tug in his heart when he heard the sound. Kaname was also happy to have discovered one of Zero's weaknesses. When Zero was younger, Kaname never really had time to play with Zero. He never really had a change to discover whether or not Zero was ticklish.

Kaname frowned slightly. Had Zero ever asked Kaname for anything? Zero had told Kaname when he was hungry or sleepy, but Kaname couldn't recall a time when Zero asked for something for himself. He didn't ask for toys, to play, or anything like that. Zero had always seemed content with just being with Kaname. Kaname didn't even think Zero asked any of his friends for things either.

"aname...Kaname….Kaname!" Kaname blinked and looked over to Zero's worried face. Kaname took a second to memorize the cute expression before finally responding.

"Hmm?" Zero glanced at Ichiru who had finally stopped giggling.

"I called your name a few times, but you weren't answering." Kaname felt embarrassed at being caught spacing out like that.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Ichiru hugged Zero from behind and looked at the pureblood.

"Seems Zero isn't the only one who gets distracted easily." Ichiru smiled. "Of course, you are still not as bad as Zero."

Zero's eye twitched, but chose to ignore that comment. Kaname on the other hand chuckled.

"Come on, Kaname. Weren't you just complaining about not showing me my room yet?" Zero huffed pushing Ichiru off of him. Ichiru pouted.

"You're planning on ditching me?!" Zero brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Did you even finish the paperwork saying you could stay here? Or did you run off to whine to me?" Zero asked. Ichiru's eyes widened.

"SHIT! Dad's gonna kill me!"

"You forgot there was paperwork to begin with didn't you?" Zero deadpanned. Ichiru avoided Zero's accusing gaze.

"No. Of course not!...Oh! But I just remembered! I left my..uh..favorite…PEN! I left my favorite pen with Dad! Sorry, Zero! I have to go and get it, and my luggage." Ichiru ran off towards the chairman's office while Zero rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

Kaname took advantage of Zero's distracted state, and leaned close to him.

"You're cute when you laugh." Zero's face darkened to a deep shade of red. Kaname laughed and walked back towards the Moon dorm with Zero right behind him.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Kaname showed Zero around the Moon dorms like it was the first time Zero had ever been there. Zero was enjoying the alone time with Kaname. They both swapped little stories about what happened while they were apart. Kaname talked mostly about Aidou's blunders, and Zero talked about his training. Kaname was a bit surprised how hard Yagari had worked the poor boy, but then again it was Yagari they were talking about.

"Hey, Zero?" Kaname asked after helping Zero finish bringing his luggage to his room.

"Yea?"

"Who was that friend you were talking about earlier? You haven't said anything about the friends you made while you were gone."

"Oh. Well the friend I was talking about is Kaito. He is another hunter student under Yagari. We started out being really good friends, but..I don't know… he just changed. He began to tease me all the time." Zero frowned.

"And your other friends?"

"Well, I only have one other friend. Her name is Sayori, but she's not a hunter. Yori is human." Zero looked at Kaname's furrowed brow with amusement. "Her parents aren't hunters, but they know about vampires, but Yori found out when one of Yori's best friends told her about them. Imagine poor Yori's shock when her crush told her he was a vampire. Of course Yori, being the amazing person she is, was actually fascinated by this. So eventually I told her what I was. After a year Yori and her crush got together."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. It was rare for a human and a vampire to date.

"Do you know the vampire's name?" Zero nodded and grinned at Kaname.

"Akatsuki Kain." Kaname's draw dropped, and Zero smirked. "I know, right? Yori said she was going to try to get her parents to let her transfer into Cross Academy so she could be closer to him."

"You know Yori's going to convince them. Why even bother saying 'try to'? Just say 'Yori is an awesome, manipulative chick who is going to end up coming to this school."

"Ichiru, I was trying to be nice." Kaname shook his head.

"Well, I will see you in a few hours, Zero. Goodnight, Ichiru." Kaname said before he left for his own room. Kaname needed a break.

Ichiru and Zero quickly changed and crawled into bed. They were both worn out from the excitement.

"Goodnight, Brother."

"Goodnight, Ichiru."

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

A week passed quickly. Zero and Ichiru quickly got used to the new environment. During the day Ichiru would go to class while Zero slept, and then go back to the Moon dorms. Zero and Ichiru would hang out with Senri and a few others and do homework before Zero left for his own classes while Ichiru slept, and then Zero would hang out with Kaname for a while before returning to the Moon dorms to sleep.

Turns out, Ichiru had become an incredible flirt with the annoying Day class girls. Zero hated their extreme fangirling. It really did a number on his ears. Zero glared at them whenever they were near him. It would have been very effective had it not been for Ichiru always coming over to him mid-glare and hugging him. The fangirls always freaked.

Aidou had become increasingly agitated by the loss of attention that was supposed to be directed towards him. Not to mention the increase of pranks on him by a certain set of silver haired twins. (Mostly just Ichiru who blamed it on Zero.)

Kaname was often found smiling. He enjoyed the excitement caused by the twins every day. The days were no longer long and boring. Kaname just felt truly happy.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Kaname was in the library with the twins. Each one of them swapped funny stories. Ichiru had just finished his own story that happened earlier that day.

Ichiru was grinning from remembering the success of his latest prank on Aidou. It felt so good to play pranks on such a gullible vampire. Ichiru was practically skipping, but the smile faded as he remembered the talk that happened after the prank. Cross had told Ichiru to tell Zero something. Ichiru cringed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

Kaname and Zero noticed the change in Ichiru's demeanor.

"Uhmm. Zero?" Zero looked over at Ichiru questioningly. "There was something that I forgot to mention."

Zero noticed how nervous Ichiru was, and immediately realized something was off. Zero was sure even Kaname noticed the change in his brother's attitude.

"What is it?" Zero asked warily. Ichiru fidgeted.

"Um…Cross told me to remind you that Yori and…uh…Kaito are going to be arriving sometime soon." Kaname looked back and forth between the twins. Kaname tilted his head to the side slightly trying to decipher what was putting the twins on edge.

Zero looked very unhappy about the information. Well. That is how Kaname assumed Zero was feeling because the concerned look was completely wiped from his face along with any other emotion. Zero just pushed Ichiru off of him, stood up, and walked out of the library. Kaname looked at Ichiru expectantly. It obviously wasn't about Sayori since Zero seemed so fond of her.

Ichiru caught the look and sighed.

"Kaito is a friend. But…" Ichiru gave Kaname a pointed look. "you are going to have some fierce competition, Kaname."

Kaname looked confused.

"Competition for what?" Ichiru didn't answer and ran off to catch up with Zero. If Kaname didn't even understand the warning then maybe he didn't deserve to be with Zero. Ichiru huffed in his mind about pureblood stupidity. Ichiru had nothing against Kaname, and maybe Kaname was like Zero and didn't fully understand his emotions. But if Kaname didn't figure it out soon there was a good chance he would lose his chance with Zero.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

It had been a few days, and Ichiru had avoided Kaname to the best of his ability. Ichiru really didn't want to talk with the idiot pureblood. Ichiru had avoided Kaname for a good 3 days before he was finally cornered.

Ichiru hadn't heard Kaname approach him, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Ichiru sighed when he saw Kaname.

"Look Kaname. You need to think good and hard about what Zero is to you." Ichiru stated. Kaname furrowed his brows.

"I don't understand." Ichiru stared at Kaname with disbelief.

"Do you love Zero? Not family love, but truly love him?" Kaname's eyes widened.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Ichiru narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Kaname's face. He looked sternly into Kaname's eyes to show he wasn't joking around.

"You are an idiot!" Ichiru hissed. "Zero isn't going to-"

Ichiru stopped at the sound of books falling to the ground. Zero was staring at them both in disbelief. Zero felt his eyes sting from the tears threatening to fall. Zero hastily grabbed his books, and ran off. Ichiru's eyes widened when he realized how this must have looked to Zero. Ichiru was holding Kaname's face with both hands while looking intensely into his eyes, and, depending on how long Zero had been there, it may have sounded like Ichiru was trying to steal Kaname.

"NO! Zero, wait!" Ichiru shouted, running after his stupid brother. Seriously? This was like a cheesy romance movie…with only guys.

Kaname stared after the brothers. Why did he feel an urge to run after Zero? He didn't do anything that would have caused such a reaction.

Why did his heart feel so heavy seeing Zero's react like that?

* * *

A/N: Alright people. I'm sorry. I know I rushed this chapter…so it probably isn't too good XP

To **TwistedNoir**: Ah! I was wondering how people would react to that! I wrote it just because it seemed to fit hehehe.

To **lili974WOLF**: Yay! I'm glad last chapter was a success!

To** KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil**: Hehehe I love exposing Zero's weaknesses.

To **cyhap**: Lol Aidou is my favorite to mess with I think. Well…maybe Aidou and Zero are tied.

To **dudamanb**: You are very welcome! :D

To **fahaar**: I don't know. Honestly, I am making the story up as I go along. :p

To **KxZ fan girl**: Yay! People seem to be liking Ichiru a lot in this story. :D

To **starry skies**: Awesome! You described the situation perfectly! Holy crap! :'D I'm so happy.

To **KavanBurningWings**: I'm glad you enjoyed them! I often second guess what I write because I worry its not good enough. Thank you!

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: I think that is the best chapter so far, judging by the reactions I am getting from it. Aidou and I have a love hate relationship depending on what I am reading lol. What is TakuRi?

Thank you all for reading!

I shall be awaiting your reviews. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was looking up Kaito's picture because I had forgotten how he looked like. It has been a while since I last watched Vampire Knight. Anyway, I had forgotten how hot Kaito was…damn….so much for my plans of being evil to him…nope can't do it. Why are almost all of the characters so hot?

Warnings: Depressed Zero, short chapter, bad lan-...

**Warning for the story because I am tired of putting it on every chapter**: There will more than likely be bad language throughout the rest of this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7

Zero couldn't believe it. Ichiru…and Kaname… It _had_ to be a misunderstanding… But it hurt. He didn't want to take the chance of hoping that it wasn't true.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he barricaded himself in his room. Zero hugged his knees. He didn't know what to do. Zero hadn't realized his brother liked Kaname as well. Ichiru had always seemed supportive of Zero's crush. Zero hated that Ichiru hadn't even told him about liking Kaname.

A loud knock on the door caused Zero to jump.

"Zero? Are you in there?" Ichiru's muffled voice said from behind the door. "Zero! It wasn't what it looked like. I promise!"

Zero said nothing. If anything Ichiru was just making Zero more suspicious of what was going on behind his back.

Ichiru sighed. Zero had locked him out of their room, and now was refusing to even speak with him much less listen. Ichiru felt guilty. He had only wanted to nudge Kaname in the right direction (towards Zero), but it ended up backfiring on him.

Since Zero obviously wasn't going to be talking with him today, Ichiru decided to give Zero some time to calm down, and then talk with him. Ichiru nodded to himself determinedly. It would have to work.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Ichiru was seething. It had been 2 days. Two. Freaking. Days. Zero had been avoiding Ichiru like the plague. Ichiru was not happy.

For the past 2 nights Ichiru had to deal with sleeping in a spare room. Alone. Ichiru had about had it with both Zero and Kaname. Yes, Kaname. The fool still hadn't figured it out from what Ichiru could see. Ichiru was fed up with all of this crap.

Ichiru marched straight to Kaname's room, and busted in. Kaname looked up from his paperwork with wide eyes.

"Ichiru? Wha-?" Ichiru slammed his hands down onto Kaname's desk.

"You asshole! Are you in love with Zero or what?!" Ichiru fumed. Kaname blinked and his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"I-"

"For goodness sake! If you don't figure it out soon and tell Zero how you feel so help me I will take Cross's mystery meat and shove it up your ass!"

"Ichir-"

"I can't take Zero avoiding me anymore! And it's your fault in the first place that he won't come near me!"

"Ichiru!" Kaname growled.

"What?!" Ichiru glared at Kaname.

"I love him."

"No, I won't hear it! If you complain one more-wait…" Ichiru's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I _love_ Zero." Ichiru narrowed his eyes at Kaname.

"You're serious?"

Kaname nodded. Ichiru stared at Kaname a moment more before full out squealing, effectively disturbing Kaname.

"I knew it! This is so great! We need to find Zero, and tell him!" Ichiru jumped up and down clapping like a child who had just won a prize at the fair.

Ichiru's excitement was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Come in, Aidou." Ichiru made a face as Aidou stepped through the remains of the abused door.

"Lord Kaname" Aidou bowed. Aidou looked at Ichiru and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ichirun."

Ichiru's jaw dropped before Ichiru bowed his head slightly covering his expression with his hair.

"What did you just call me?" Aidou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ichirun. That's your name isn't it?" Aidou yelped when he was tackled to the ground by a pissed off Ichiru.

"It's Ichiru, you bastard!" Ichiru spat. "Who the hell told you my name was Ichirun?! Was it Cross? I'm gonna kill him! Stupid woman wannabe!"

Aidou attempted to fight off Ichiru, but with Lord Kaname in the room Aidou didn't think using his freezing power on Ichiru was a good idea.

"No! I just thought it was your name! I didn't catch it the first time we met! Hell, we never even had a conversation before!" Ichiru stopped beating on Aidou.

"Oh….well…that's not my name. Don't you ever call me that again!" Ichiru hopped off of Aidou. "Oh yeah. What did you need to see Kaname about?"

"I was going to tell _Lord Kaname _that Cross wanted Lord Kaname and you to go to his office. I think it was about the new transfer students."

Kaname nodded and dismissed Aidou before heading off to Cross's office with Ichiru.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

"My son~!" Cross exclaimed as he lunged for Ichiru. Ichiru dodged and scowled. Kaname couldn't help but notice how much Ichiru reminded him of Zero at that moment.

"Cross! I am _not_ your son, thank god!" Tears started to pour out of Cross's eyes like a waterfall.

"Ichirun~! How could you say such a thing?! What would Toga say? What if Toga and I got married? Why won't you accept me?!" Cross wailed dramatically.

"Don't call me that! Go bug Zero!"

"No thanks." Ichiru twirled around and saw Zero standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Ichiru deflated a bit. Zero was still unhappy with him.

"Zero! Oh! Zero! Guess what! Kana-mmmphh!" Ichiru glared at Kaname who had covered Ichiru's mouth.

"Not here. I will tell him later." Kaname whispered to Ichiru. Ichiru understood, but was really pissed with the way Kaname handled the situation. _YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You just made it look even more like we are together! What were you thinking whispering into my ear after I tried to mention something about you! BAKA!_

Even Cross was looking at them funny. Ichiru glared at Kaname before noticing that the 4 of them weren't the only ones in the room. _Shit! The transfers._

The first transfer was Yori. She had honey brown hair and eyes. Kaname mentally congratulated Kain for picking such a cute girl. The girl seemed very observant, but a tad quiet. The sides of her lips were pulling up as she tried to fight her amusement to the predicament Ichiru was in.

The second transfer must have been Kaito. He was the only guy transfer student in the room. He had ash brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He seemed to be older than Ichiru and Zero. Kaname didn't like him. Especially the way he was watching Zero.

The last transfer student was Maria Kurenai. Kaname recognized her immediately from her vampire aura. Maria was always sickly and possessed this delicate look. She had dark silver hair and eyes. She was also very small. Maria could easily be mistaken for a child. Maria smiled and bowed.

"Hello, Kaname-sama."

* * *

A/N: OMG! I think I just figured out why I had hated Kaname so much while watching/reading Vampire Knight! It was because he was infatuated with Yuki, and actually got her while poor Zero who had been through all of those traumatizing events in pain only got a small part of her (like leftovers)! Yuki is so annoying…it makes me so mad...stupid girl...Whatever happened to those kick ass girls like Erza from Fairy Tail, or Yoruichi from Bleach (just to name a few)?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this quick update ;P

To **KxZ fan girl**: I couldn't help myself with the cheesy misunderstanding hehe.

To **KoolKat (your names too long so I shortened it)**: Yea, I made Kaname a bit of an idiot when it comes to his feelings.

To **dudumanb**: I figured Yori needed some sort of special power lol. :D

To **TwistedNoir**: Yori will probably interact more with people in the next chapter . hehehe I was kinda lazy while writing this chapter.

To **cyhap**: *laughing my butt off* loved your review. The last sentence killed me. XD

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: I understand! I have school as well! :P I wrote this chapter while procrastination on homework. Thank you for clearing that up. I wasn't sure if you were talking about Senri or Rima or something (why I was thinking this? I don't know). Hehehe Kaname has issues...so clueless. Loved your review. It made me laugh :D

Thank you, readers!

Review please :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Guys. Seriously. You don't even know how tempting it was to finish this chapter yesterday and put it on here for you guys. I had 1,000 words typed in this chapter yesterday before I decided to stop. I was so tired, and I almost just put it on here anyway. But I decided that it would have been too short to leave it at that. Especially since the last chapter was pretty short as well…yep…ranting…Anyway you guys are awesome and very motivating. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hello, Maria. Feeling better I hope?" Kaname said politely. Maria giggled.

"Oh, yes, Kaname-sama! My parents said it was alright to come to this school as long as I return if I feel unwell again. I've missed you." Maria proclaimed happily.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again, Maria."

"I hope so. Well, I am off to the Moon Dorms to say hi to everyone. See you later, Kaname-sama." Maria gracefully walked out of the office. Kaname was a bit confused. He had remembered Maria to be more shy and child-like. It was rather strange.

"What are you doing?" Kaname looked over to Zero. The transfer student, Kaito, had his arm around Zero's shoulders.

"What? Can't I greet my friend who decided to run off without saying bye?"

"No." Zero deadpanned. Kaito pretended to pout and put a hand over his heart.

"That hurts, Zero. I thought we were best friends." Kaito grinned and leaned closer to Zero. "You have to give me an answer to _that_ question sometime, Zero. You can't just run away from me."

Zero's face turned red. Zero pushed Kaito's arm off of him.

"I just need a little more time. I have a lot on my mind right now." Kaito sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. But only because you're too cute." Zero's blush darkened, and he punched Kaito none too gently in the arm.

"I am not!"

"Oh, no. He's right Zero. That blush your sporting is rather adorable." Yori stated helpfully. Ichiru snickered as Zero's face turned darker.

"Awww, Zero-chan~! Let daddy take a picture of your adorableness!" Cross shouted.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled and ran from the room in embarrassment. Yori and Ichiru started giggling. Kaname snuck out of the room and left after Zero. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the pureblood running after Zero.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

"Wait, Zero!" Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him to a stop. "I have something important to tell you."

Zero tried to yank his arm from the pureblood's grasp.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Just thinking about Ichiru and Kaname hurt him. Zero could feel tears begin to form, but refused to let them fall in front of Kaname.

"Zero.." Kaname looked at him sadly. "Please just hear me out. Afterwards, if you want, you don't have to see me ever again. But please…listen to me first."

Zero looked to ground uncertainly. Kaname saw this and cupped Zero's face gently. He moved Zero's head so he could look Zero in the eye. Kaname could see the tears threatening to fall from shiny, lilac eyes. Kaname leaned closer to Zero.

"Zero…"

"Al-alright, Kaname." Kaname gave Zero a small smile.

"Zero, what you saw the other day was not what you are thinking of." Zero furrowed his brows, and tried desperately to not get his hopes up. "Ichiru had asked me what my feelings for you are, but I was to daft to understand what he meant at the time so I confronted him. He was trying to see if I loved you like family or not. Ichiru even grabbed my head so I would look him in the eye to show how serious he was. Of course then you appeared and misunderstood what was going on."

Kaname watched as Zero's expression changed multiple times from shock, to relief, to realization, and then finally went blank. Kaname wasn't sure of what Zero was thinking of now, but he hoped nothing bad.

…...Zero felt sooo stupid. And embarrassed. Embarrassed and stupid. Zero was going to have to apologize to Ichiru now. He had kept Ichiru from their room, and even ignored him for 2 days straight. Ichiru was going to dish out some form of epic payback. Zero could see it now. Zero shuddered. The revenge was going to be worse than the pranks on Aidou. Zero just knew it.

Zero looked sheepishly back at Kaname.

"So….what do you feel about me?" Kaname blinked.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname watched, fascinated, by the many different shades of red that covered Zero's face. Yori was right. Zero was adorable when he blushed. Kaname leaned in close to Zero, and kissed him on the lips.

Zero's face, if possible, turned a darker shade of red, but kissed back. Zero's hands grabbed the front of Kaname's shirt while Kaname used one hand to cup the back of Zero's head and the other to grab Zero's waist and bring him closer. Both were lost in the magical moment. Zero felt his heart flutter in happiness. He owed Ichiru big time for this.

They both broke apart for air, but stayed in the same position relishing the moment. Kaname had never felt this happy before. He truly loved Zero, and Zero loved him back.

_Click_

Zero's and Kaname's eyes widened at the sound of a gun being cocked. Kaito glared from behind Kaname with a gun pointed at his head.

"Release Zero, bloodsucker." Kaito calmly demanded.

"Kaito." Zero glared, "Put the stupid gun away, idiot."

"As soon as the leech let's go of you." Kaname released Zero from his grasp. Kaname was cursing Kaito mentally. _Stupid hunter_.

Kaito lowered the gun, but didn't put it away. Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaito.

"What do you think you are doing, Kaito?"

"Protecting you."

"I don't need protection!" Zero seethed. He couldn't believe Kaito would do something like this.

"Well then at least let me get the same treatment." Zero blinked.

"What?"

"It isn't fair if _he_ gets a kiss when he confesses when _I_ didn't." Zero was about to ask Kaito what he was going on about when another set of lips covered his own. Kaname was livid and pulled the hunter off Zero.

Zero spluttered incoherently while blushing madly.

"Wha-wh-what was that for?!" Kaito looked at Kaname.

"We're even now." Kaito deadpanned, "Let the game begin, _vampire_. Enjoy it while you can because Zero is mine."

Kaname narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kaito.

"I could say the same thing to you." Zero did not like where this was going.

"Enough! I am not some prize you can just win in a game!" Zero was ignored by the newly made rivals. Zero threw his hands in the air. "Have fun, you two. I'm going to get Ichiru and go to bed."

Zero was once again ignored as Kaname and Kaito continued to glare at each other. It took a moment before both rivals huffed and went their separate ways to their own rooms. Both were pissed and feeling murderous.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Ichiru and Yori were still in the chairman's office when Zero returned. Zero felt so guilty for jumping to conclusions, and then shunning his brother.

"Uhm…Ichiru?" Ichiru looked over at Zero cautiously. He didn't want to get his hopes up that Zero had finally forgiven him.

"Yea?" Zero fidgeted.

"You…I-I'm sorry for ignoring you, and thinking you were trying to take Kaname." Ichiru's face brightened. He was so happy. _Wait_.

"Does this mean Kaname confessed to you?"

Zero's face lit up in a blush. Ichiru almost squealed.

"He did! Oh my gosh, are you two _together_ now?"

"N-not exactly." Zero said sadly.

"What happened?"

"After he..confessed, we sorta…" Zero bit his lip, trying to hold back another blush. "kissed."

Zero put his face in his hands. _I never used to blush this much. What happened to me?_ Ichiru was fan girling all over the place. He was so excited that Zero was finally sharing his love with Kaname.

"And then?!"

"Kaito threatened to blow off Kaname's head." Zero grumbled, clearly not liking the fact that Kaito had interrupted. "Apparently, Kaito found it unfair that Kaname got to kiss me after confessing when he didn't. Especially since I hadn't confessed back to either one of them."

"So what happened?"

"Kaito kissed me." Ichiru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Even Yori looked surprised.

"He kissed you? _Kaito_ kissed you?! Holy shit! He was serious when he confessed to you that he loved you! Damn. I did _not_ see that coming."

Yori nodded in agreement.

"Kaito had always teased you to the point of bordering bullying. Hmm. That must be why he preferred hanging out with you over Ichiru. Although, I had always thought that was because Ichiru was just annoying to him."

"Oi! I am not annoying to him!" Ichiru pouted, "I am too awesome to be annoying! You make me sound like Aidou."

Yori snickered at the mention of her boyfriend's cousin. Aidou never liked Yori for stealing his cousin's attention away, but he was never able to prank her because she always saw right through his traps.

"Anyway. Zero, you just need to decide who you want to be with, and since it is obviously Kaname you just need to get him alone and confess to him." Ichiru stated.

"Yeah." Zero sighed. _That should be easy_.

* * *

A/N: After reading a few specific reviews, I am officially worried that you people are going to hate me for what I have planned…I want to ask you guys what you think, but then I would spoil a good chunk of the story…crap I hope you guys wont hate me.

Anyway…as always Thank you my supports!

To **dudumanb**: Exactly! Zero was my #1 favorite character, and stupid Yuki caused everything bad to happen to him!

To **KoolKat**: Shizuka is dead. If you read Change of Heart, it is the story that takes place before this one, you can find out what happened to her.

To **OfDarknessandFlowers**: Yea..I think I made Zero a bit sensitive…my bad. And I'm still thinking of partners for Ichiru and Aidou.

To **cyhap**: *laughs* when you put it that way I guess Ichiru is rather aggressive. I really ought to go back through my story and actually read it. I only watched Vampire Knight because I really loved Zero. It was rather disappointing in the end though. I absolutely hated Yuki, but I had decided that if Zero got the girl and was happy I could put up with her…but no~…yea it sucked. I have found that in some fanfics Yuki can actually be pretty decent, but it really depends on if they changed her personality.

To **Nymph Vixen**: I'm glad you like my story that much! But please don't get in trouble with your work over it lol.

To **rayie 159**: (**Don't read if you don't want to have the story partially spoiled for you**)…uhmm…actually…she…might….but only as a bad guy…please don't hate me T_T

To **KxZ fan girl**: I hate her too! She ruined the Vampire Knight series lol.

**Question**: Okay people…what do you think of lemons? I don't even know if they are allowed on this site so please let me know. (PM me or put it in a review)

Review please :D

**Important Note**: I apologize to everyone reading Burning Emotions. I did end up rushing the story along because I have no patience. I tend to get too excited, and push the story to go faster than it should. Please forgive me. I will probably go back through the story after I finish it, and slow down the development. I hadn't realized it was that bad until someone brought it up. Please let me know if there is a specific point in the story you want me to stretch out/elaborate.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok forget about that note I put in the last chapter. I just really need to write it all down before I lose all my inspiration/motivation. I am having fun writing this story. I know the story needs work, but I think I will go back and edit the story after I finish it. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

"K-Kaname?"

"Yes, Zero?" Zero swallowed thickly.

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course."

Zero didn't know why he was so nervous, but it had been like this all day. This was the third time Zero had asked Kaname this question before-

"Oi! Zero!"

_That_ happened. Zero wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had been trying to get Kaname alone and talk with him today, but every time there was an opportunity they were interrupted by either Kaito or surprisingly…Maria.

"Yea, Kaito?" Zero said exasperated. Zero was really getting tired of Kaito and his constant interruptions.

"Ichiru has been looking for you. Something about a problem with his stomach." _Damn_. Kaito had him there. Zero had grown to be overprotective of his brother. A weakness he would always curse from time to time. If Zero didn't go make sure Ichiru was alright, he would regret it forever.

Zero glanced over to Kaname with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. Can I talk to you later?" Zero felt like a jerk, asking Kaname for some time alone, and then blowing him off.

"Very well." Zero thanked Kaname before running off to find his brother. Kaname shot a dark look towards a smug Kaito. Kaname knew what Kaito was doing. Honestly, Kaname really didn't like how Kaito was treating this like a game.

"I know what you are doing, Kaito." Kaito played innocent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, leech. I was only informing Zero that his brother has a stomach ache."

"Hnn, you made it sound like more than a stomach ache just then. No doubt you won't earn Zero's trust that way." Kaito shot a glare at Kaname.

"I don't need his trust as long as he stays the hell away from _you_. You and your bloodsucking kind are disgusting, and Zero doesn't need to be around your kind!" Kaname snorted.

"You do realize that Zero is three fourths pureblooded _vampire_. Don't you, Kaito-kun? His mother was a pureblood vampire as well. You and your arrogant self just insulted Zero and his family."

"That's different! Zero is different! Zero doesn't go around drinking from innocent humans!" Kaito growled.

"Neither do I. That is why we have blood tablets. That is why this school was built. You cannot just lump everyone into one category, and then pick out the ones that you just so happen to like!" Kaname snarled back.

"I did not pick him out because I happen to like him! Zero knows better than anyone what a vampire..no…a _pureblood_ is capable of! And not just with Rido either! I bet he still hasn't told you why he changed so drastically in the four years he was gone!"

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"In his first year training, Zero had befriended a pureblood without knowing it. Of course, we all know how purebloods are. Conniving bastards. The pureblood betrayed him, and nearly kidnapped him saying how Zero's blood smelled so sweet. Imagine my shock when three years later he decides to return to this bloodsucker infested school! The idiot still trusts a few select vampires even though he lost most of his family to one, and almost lost the rest to the other!"

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows. There were only a few purebloods remaining. Who would be stupid enough to mess with the boy Kaname himself looked after?

"I won't allow Zero to make the same mistake again! I don't care if he rejects my feelings! I will protect him."

"I will not betray Zero."

Kaito and Kaname glared at each other. Neither wanting to lose to the other.

"Kaito! You bastard!" Both men blinked, and looked over towards an exhausted Zero. "It was only a freaking stomach ache! You made me run all over the place for a stomach ache from eating too many sweets?!"

Kaito glanced at Kaname, and then back at Zero.

"Well. I got to go. Bye." Kaito ran off with a murderous Zero on his heels. Kaname watched Zero disappear after Kaito with a sad expression. _What happened to you, Zero?_

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Ichiru, Kaname, and Zero were sitting on the couch in Kaname's room. It was a normal occurrence, but this time felt different. Ichiru looked between a frustrated Zero and a disappointed Kaname. Obviously, Zero was upset with Kaito and Maria for interrupting Kaname and his alone time today. Poor Zero had worked up the courage to confess, but was unable to. Kaname on the other hand was a different matter. Ichiru didn't even know what was wrong with him. It didn't seem like it was just not getting Zero's confession.

"Oh! I've got a good story to share! What about the bet Zero lost?" Zero head shot up.

"Please no!" Kaname looked intrigued, and slightly thankful to get his mind off of other things.

"Alright. This had happened a few years ago. Kaito and I had come up with an awesome plan to get back at Zero for showing off to Yagari. We went up to Zero and challenged him to hold hands with one of us for an hour. At that time Zero didn't know about Kaito's crush on him, and agreed. Kaito and I had already decided who was going to hold his hand. Zero would have felt too comfortable holding my hand so Kaito quickly grabbed Zero's hand.

To make it more challenging, Kaito dragged Zero around town with their hands together. Man, Zero's face was priceless. Especially when Kaito dragged him off to the side and confessed to him in public! Zero immediately let go of Kaito's hand, and ran off with his face a dark red. It was so funny! Kaito had surprised me with the confession, but he didn't look hurt when Zero ran from him. To be honest, he was smirking. He must have known that Zero would react like that if he confessed, and decided to do it when he could gain something from it.

The next day, Zero got his piercings as punishment for losing the bet and running from Kaito."

Ichiru smiled fondly at the memory. Zero looked completely embarrassed, and angry at Ichiru. Kaname didn't know what to think. The story made him dislike Kaito even more, but thinking of Zero's cute face when he ran away embarrassed was just too adorable.

"Why, Ichiru? Just why?" Zero groaned, "You know I hate that story. Stop telling it to everybody!"

"Aww, but Zero! That's no fun!" Ichiru laughed.

"You're such a jerk, Ichirun." Ichiru froze.

"What did you call me?" Zero smirked at the look on Ichiru's face.

"Didn't you know? That is what Aidou had been calling you for weeks before he finally got your name right. Not to mention Cross calls you that all the time, Ichirun." Ichiru glared at his sibling. He was _not_ going to put up with that. Ichiru tackled Zero to the floor startling Kaname who was spacing out.

"You are going to pay for that, Zerorin!" Ichiru began to tickle Zero mercilessly.

"N-no! St-stop!" Zero giggled trying to cover his mouth.

"Revenge is sweet~!"

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Maria sat on a tree humming to herself happily. It had been so long since she had last seen Kaname. She felt many different emotions swirling inside of her. It was hard to tell if it was hate or love. If she was honest with herself it really shouldn't matter.

"Soon the time will come. I wonder how you will react. Will you love me? Or shun me?"

* * *

A/N: Yep. That is it for this chapter :P

To **KoolKat**: I'm sorry. :( I didn't know. I promise I was only trying to be helpful.

To **KavanBurningWings**: Lol I updated fast because I had time and was really motivated. I know it was rushed and I really apologize. I have an issue with patience. I tend to get too excited, and rush through so I can get to the good parts. I might go back through the story and edit once I finish the story. Also, I didn't like the ending of the manga because you don't even get to see Zero being happy. You just see his grave. It really made me sad and kinda depressed.

To **starryskies**: I promise you I am passionate about this story. I am only fulfilling requests that I think would be great in my story and make it better. Also, I am making the story up as I go along so I am trying to get all of my ideas written down so I can continue to the next idea. I know it is a bit rushed, and that is why I will go back once I finish this story and edit. He is not thousands of years old, Rido had just put a spell on him to make it difficult for Kaname to kill him.

To **Redthorn13**: lol thank you for telling me your opinion :P

To **cyhap**: Yea. I'm sorry for making you nervous, but I am extremely nervous since I don't want everyone to start hating me or the story. I pray that I am overreacting. Lol yea I made Kaito have jealousy issues I think.

Loving your support people!

Please review and let me know what you think. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi people! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to say something up here, but I completely forgot what it was. Yep I am just wasting your time by making you curious enough to read this. Sorry . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10

By the end of the week Zero felt like he could seriously murder someone... Preferably Kaito. Zero had tried to get alone time with Kaname for a full week with no success. Zero was tired of Kaito and his antics. Why was Kaito not allowing him time with Kaname? Was it because he knew that Zero was planning on confessing to Kaname? It wasn't like Zero hadn't told Kaito already that he didn't like him that way.

Zero had hoped that during the weekend he would finally get the alone time with Kaname he had been waiting for. Zero was crushed when Yagari told him that the Hunter's Association wanted him to go on a mission. Kaito's smug look was hard to ignore and it took all of Zero's will not to punch that smirk right off his face.

Sighing in defeat, Zero stood outside of Kaname's door. He needed to at least tell Kaname that he was going to be away for a little bit. Zero felt he owed Kaname that much for putting up with all of their interruptions this week. Zero bit his bottom lip and knocked.

"What is it?"

The door opened to reveal a ruffled Kaname. Zero froze, taking in the sight before him. Kaname's crimson button-up shirt was rumpled and his pants loose on his hips. Kaname's hair was messy from bedhead and his eyes were half closed with sleep. Overall the look was intimidating for Zero who was blushing like a madman.

Kaname raised an eyebrow to Zero as Zero tried to recover and get a sentence out.

"I-I w-w-was just g-gonna say th-that..uhm…I..I've got to leave for a mission." Zero stuttered, completely embarrassed by the sight in front of him. Kaname leaned again the doorframe.

"You're going alone?" Kaname asked praying Kaito wasn't going to be going with Zero on the mission. Zero nodded not trusting his voice.

"How far away is your mission? Do you know when you'll be back?" Kaname asked scratching his the back of his head and yawning. Zero watched wide eyed with a cute blush spreading to his ears.

"Wh-what?" Zero asked blinking out of his trance. Kaname chuckled and leaned down so he was face to face with Zero who blushed harder at the closeness.

"I asked how far away your mission is, and if you know when you'll be back."

"Oh! Uhm…Not far! It's in the next town over. The mission should be over in a few days, tops." Zero fidgeted. Kaname hummed.

"I suppose so. Promise me you'll be careful, Zero."

"Of course." Zero bit his lip again, "…uh..Kaname?"

"Yes, Zero?"

_This is it. I am finally going to be able to tell him!_

"Kaname, I real-"

"Kaname-sama~!" yelled a high pitched voice.

Zero cursed a few colorful words inside his head. Mentally shooting the person interrupting in the head, Zero looked over to see the culprit. _Why does this always happen?!_

"Oh my. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Maria giggled at Zero's flustered expression. Zero sighed.

"No, Maria. It was nothing." Kaname frowned at Zero's response. Zero looked so defeated. Kaname wasn't stupid. He had also been waiting to have alone time with Zero. Kaname was getting impatient with all of the interruptions event though he understood a bit why Kaito was doing it. But why Maria?

"Great! I was wondering if I could talk to Zero." Kaname and Zero were slightly shocked. Whenever Maria interrupted she always wanted to talk to Kaname.

"Okay." Zero said nervously as Maria grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him away leaving behind a confused Kaname.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

When Maria finally let go of Zero's arm, they were inside an empty storage room. Zero rubbed his arm where Maria had grabbed him. Zero thought he had heard Kaname mention that Maria was only a noble vampire and a sickly one at that, but Maria had a grip that could rival a pureblood's.

"What did you want to talk about, Maria?" Maria shut the door behind her and turned on the light. She paused still facing the door.

"What are you to Kaname?" Maria faced Zero.

"Me? I'm…" Zero stopped. _What _am_ I to Kaname? I haven't been able to confess so we aren't together, but Kaname said he loves me so we aren't exactly friends._

Maria watched Zero struggle for an answer. She smirked before quickly masking it with an innocent look.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not any of my business. It's just that because I am always sickly I don't get to make many friends, and I just wanted to warn you about Kaname." Maria said shyly, "I mean. Kaname _is_ my friend, but he has a bad habit of going out with random people who catch his interest.

Maria watched Zero closely for any reaction. She could see confusion and anger in his eyes. Zero didn't believe her. Maria's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before closing with tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

"I hope you understand. I only wanted to ask you since you seem to be somewhat close to Kaname. I just don't want to see another person be hurt by his selfishness?" Maria said wearily, "There have been rumors that Kaname has had girlfriends and lovers off and on for the last few years. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to use you next."

Zero glared at her.

"Kaname isn't like that!" He defended. Maria just stared at Zero sadly. Zero recoiled slightly.

"How well do you know him Zero? Does he tell you everything? Has Kaname said he loved you more than once?" Zero looked away from her. He didn't want to believe her. He couldn't.

Maria hugged Zero from behind hiding the devious smile on her face. The seed of doubt was planted. Everything was going to plan.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Ichiru had been waiting to see Zero off at the academy's gate when he saw the turmoil on his brother's face. Ichiru knew that Zero had been having a hard time confessing to Kaname. Not that it was his brother's fault, of course. Ichiru had noticed how Kaito was never around when Zero came running to him asking if he was okay. Ichiru loved the fact that Zero was worried about him, but it was obvious that Kaito had made it seem to Zero that he needed emergency care.

No. This emotion on Zero's face was about something else. Something much more important.

"Zero. What's wrong?" Zero jumped just noticing Ichiru's presence.

"Don't scare me like that, Ichiru. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Sheesh." Zero joked half heartedly giving Ichiru a weak smile.

"Zero~. I know something's wrong." Ichiru said worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Ichiru. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Zero shrugged, "I am just trying to focus on the mission right now."

Ichiru knew better than to push for answers. Zero shut down from everyone when he wanted to keep something a secret.

"Okay then, but you have to tell me when you get back!" Ichiru demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Zero waved it off.

"Be careful out there, Zero. Stay focused." Ichiru said seriously.

"I know, Ichiru. You are such a mother hen."

"I am not!" Ichiru denied, pouting. "Why are you so mean to me?! What did I do to you? Wait. Nope. Don't answer that."

Zero cracked a grin at Ichiru.

"Just be safe and bring me a souvenir." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? A souvenir? From the next town over?"

"Well duh. Dad found my stash of emergency yummies so I am going to need to start a new one, and this is the perfect opportunity." Ichiru huffed.

"You want me to bring you back a ton of candy after an exhausting mission just because Yagari took away the ones you hid?"

Ichiru nodded his head excitedly. Zero sighed.

"You're lucky I love you, little brother."

"Aww, Zero, you're the best! Who else could I ask to do this?" Zero shook his head at Ichiru.

"See you later, Ich."

"Hurry back!"

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Chapter 10 is done! I hope you guys liked it…I'm not sure why, but it feels like I haven't updated in forever…I don't think it was that long O.O ..Also, I have no idea where that Kaname just getting out of bed scene came from .

BIG thank you's to all of my supporters, regular reviewers, new reviewers, new supporters, etc. :P

To **dardar1**: I am not planning on this story having a sad ending so no worries there. Zero can't really be turned since he is ¾'s pureblooded vampire already.

To **cyhap**: Yea…Zero is a pureblood magnet. (=_=) I really like Ichiru's new personality. I think I did a decent job. Maria is pretty mysterious in this story hehehe.

To **KoolKat**: Well as long as you understand now. :D

To **KxZ fan girl**: I love your reactions lol

To **rayie 159**: I am being so cruel to Zero in this story . I was trying to keep Kaname in character, but I seem to be having issues with that. I don't know, but I'm glad that you like it anyways. :D

Review/comment/ask questions/etc please :D I love it


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it has been forever since the last update. *sigh* I have been busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it though…at least a little bit…

Warning: Bloody violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 11

Zero's mission was on a higher level than he normally gets. Apparently with Yagari and Kaito on their own mission to supervise the vampires at Cross Academy, there was a lot of slack that the rest of the hunters needed to pick up. Zero hadn't really thought about what a big difference Yagari and Kaito had made until now, but he was certainly noticing now.

Zero dodged another level E's claws aiming for his throat. There were at least 10 level Es in the old building. Zero had already killed two. Zero hadn't wanted to fight inside the building where there were plenty of hiding places for the level Es to get the drop on him, but while he was scouting the perimeter of the building out Zero had heard a scream from inside the building. Naturally, Zero headed inside.

Zero had snuck inside carefully in order to not draw attention to himself. Zero had not counted on how old the building was and stepped on a rather loud, creaking floorboard. The building was definitely much older looking inside than outside.

Zero cursed himself before he heard the distinct sound of level E screeching. Zero took out his beloved gun, the Bloody Rose. Bloody Rose was the only thing Zero had of his dad's, and Zero treasured it as it saved his life time and time again.

The first level E to appear was a young woman with a distorted face. Zero quickly aimed the Bloody Rose as the level E lunged for him and fired several rounds into its body. The level E released a final ear splitting screech before it turned to ashes. Zero quickly reloaded his gun and headed up the stairs. He had to be really careful now. The final screech of the now dead level E would have notified all of the other level Es that an intruder was inside in the building.

With the other level Es alert to the intruder in their territory, Zero needed to kill the rest of them fast if not for his own safety but also for the person who had fallen victim to the level Es. Zero prayed that he would be able to save the poor soul in time.

Zero peeked around the corner into the next room. In the corner of the large room was the victim. Zero cursed silently. There were 5 level Es feeding on the body and another one standing in the middle of the room sniffing around.

Zero prepared himself for a quick attack. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before opening his eyes and swiftly taking a step into the doorway facing the level Es. The level E in the middle of the room saw him first and lunged towards him. Zero shot the lunging vampire between the eyes before moving his gun to aim at the other level Es in the room. The level Es feeding looked up from their meal with glowing red eyes and blood dripping from their lips. Zero fired off another shot into a level E's heart before something heavy fell onto Zero's back.

Zero hit the floor bashing his head onto the splintering wood. He immediately struggled to get up again, but the heavy weight remained on his back. Zero froze when he felt something sniff the back of his head. A level E must have snuck up behind him and pounced. Zero cursed himself for not being more cautious. He had been too focused on the level Es in the room to have noticed the level E come up behind him.

The other level Es slowly approached Zero, sniffing at him as well. Zero didn't understand why they weren't attacking him, but he needed to find a way to escape from under the one pinning him. Zero began to struggle trying to flip over so he could shoot the thing on his back.

"..sm..ell…good" Zero froze once more at the level E's words. Zero nearly panicked. The level Es shouldn't have been able to smell his pureblood. The charm tattoo was supposed to suppress his pureblood aura and keep his blood from smelling like a pureblood.

The level E hissed before sinking its fangs into Zero's shoulder, unable to resist the smell of such precious blood. The other level Es also lunged, wanting to sink their fangs into their prey and receive the precious elixir. Zero grunted in pain and bit his lip to prevent other sounds of pain from escaping.

Zero could only attempt to struggle as each of the level Es grabbed him, pin him, and sink their fangs into his flesh. Zero shivered in fear as he felt his blood being drained from his body. Zero refused to acknowledge the possibility of dying. He couldn't die. He had to protect Ichiru. He needed to tell Kaname how he felt.

Zero's eyes flashed red, and his body began to pulse with dormant power. His tattoo turned red and strained to contain the power leaking out of his body. The level Es did not notice the change in their victim and continued to feed until something ripped through their body in multiple places. Vines erupted from Zero's body and attacked the level Es. The thorns ripped through the level Es' bodies injecting them with the vines' poison while also absorbing any blood the vines come into contact with.

The level Es screeched in pain as the poison and the draining of blood caused them to begin to wither away. The screaming, hissing, and screeching continued until the last level E turned to ash. The vines retreated when the threat was no more and curled protectively over Zero's unconscious body.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Kaname stared at the vine covered body of the one he loved. Never before had he seen such a power. Kaname had just finished some important paperwork when he had decided to check up on how Zero's mission was going. He had arrived just in time to see Zero pinned and drunk from by 5 level Es. Kaname was just about to lash out at the lowly vampires when the vines shot up from Zero's body and devoured the level Es.

Kaname crouched beside Zero's body, and reached out towards him. The vines immediately reacted and shot towards Kaname. Kaname quickly jumped out of the way, but not before being scratched by one of the many thorns on the vines.

Kaname staggered as a small amount of poison entered his body. Kaname immediately understood that the poison was not ordinary. This poison was meant specifically for vampires. Kaname would have to have Aidou look into it when he got back. Kaname shook his head slightly trying to shake off the effects of the poison. He was going to have to return quickly or he might not have the strength to return.

Kaname slowly approached Zero's body once more and the agitated vines. Kaname could tell that the vines were a part of Zero's dormant pureblood powers, and that they were triggered subconsciously when Zero's life was in danger. Kaname cautiously used his power to put Zero's mind to sleep so that Zero was no longer subconsciously using the vines as protection. As a result, the vines began to retreat back into Zero's body.

Kaname covered Zero's torn body and clothes with his large coat before picking him up and using his powers to turn them both into bats to travel to Cross Academy quickly.

When they arrived at the school the bats reformed into the form of Kaname carrying Zero bridal style. Kaname looked down to the sleeping face of Zero before walking off to the Moon Dorm's infirmary.

Kaname placed Zero gently onto the one of the beds, and called for the nurse. Kaname sat beside Zero's bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Zero?"

* * *

A/N: Kaname is a stalker lol. Anyway, I hope you people enjoyed it. There wasn't much talking in this chapter. I am not sure what to think of it...I don't have much confidence in myself lol. Oh well.

As always, a big thank you to my supporters such as my reviewers/followers/favoriters! :D

To **TwistedNoir**: Yea Maria and Kaito are making things frustrating between Kaname and Zero, and Maria is such a mystery :D Hopefully soon the answers will be revealed

To **dudumanb**: I seriously do not know where the Kaname just getting out of bed scene came from… / I apologize for this chapter being so late. I was having family time on the weekend so I wasn't able to finish it till now :/

To** cyhap**: Yea. I am making it really difficult for Kaname and Zero…I am so mean.

To **KxZ fan girl**: You seem to be getting really riled up. O.o lol

To **dark4858**: I am glad you are enjoying it so far! I hope you continue to like it lol

To **TsukihanaYUE**: Yep Maria and Kaito are buttheads hehehe

To **rayie 159**: Zero does have his cute moments. Though I think those appear often in this story…I think

To **Nymph Vixen**: No problem. I understand :P It has been really busy for most people..and me

To **LuanRina**: I will make her suffer later because I have big plans for her that not everyone will like. I am really glad you are enjoying Zero lol. I have fun writing Zero and Ichiru interacting. Thank you. I really enjoyed reading your reviews on both stories. :D

Muahahahaha! (I don't know why I wrote this)

Anyways. Feel free to guess what is up with Maria, and what the big secret is! :3

I shall be awaiting your reviews! They are great motivation and are fun to read :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ….Hey~ people. I..uhm…I'm so sorry! These updates are getting harder and harder to do as time goes on. My homework load is freaking huge…Yes..I was procrastinating and writing this instead..T^T The stress is overwhelming at the moment. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter

Warnings: embarrassed Zero, possible OOCness :P

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 12

Kaname looked down at his bandaged Zero. The wounds had been deep, but small. Kaname suspected that the wounds hadn't been life threatening because of Zero's mix of vampire and hunter blood. Zero's genes made him hard to kill. Kaname could only hope that Zero would heal fast because of them too.

Someone knocked at the door making Kaname look up and away from his unconscious Zero.

"Come in, Aidou."

Aidou opened the door, and looked towards Kaname obediently.

"You called for me, Lord Kaname?" Aidou said bowing slightly. Kaname nodded.

"Yes. I need you to take a blood sample from me. I was unintentionally injected with poison when I was retrieving Zero. I need you to analyze it before my blood is able to overcome it."

Aidou blinked before taking out a needle from his bag. He quickly walked over to Kaname and began to take the blood sample.

"And Aidou." Aidou looked up from his work, "You are not to tell anyone about this."

"Of course, Lord Kaname."

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxX~

Zero groaned. He felt like he had been stabbed multiple times before running a marathon. His whole body ached and he hardly had the energy to move. Zero hadn't been this badly wounded in a long time. Zero really wanted to punch himself for making such a rookie mistake. It was probably a good thing he couldn't move much. He would just end up injuring himself further.

Zero slowly pried his eyes open. A flash of recognition went through his eyes as he noticed he was in the Moon dorm's infirmary. Zero sighed with relief at the familiar sight, though for the life of him, he couldn't remember how he got back to Cross Academy. Zero's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what happened after he passed out from lack of blood. _Who killed the level Es? Who found me? How did they know I go to this school?_

"Ah, Zero, you're awake?"

Zero looked over and saw Kaname entering the room. Zero gave Kaname a small smile which was gladly returned. Kaname studied Zero for a moment before moving closer to his bed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. You shouldn't have gone on that mission if it was going to be too much for you."

Zero instantly glared at Kaname, his tiny bit of happiness destroyed.

"It was _not_ too much for me! I just made a mistake is all. A stupid mistake that won't ever happen again so stop treating me like a kid!" Zero nearly snarled. Now Zero was not just mad at himself, but at Kaname as well for suggesting he was too weak to finish off a few level Es.

"Zero…" Kaname reached down, taking Zero by surprise and grabbed Zero's chin before kissing him full on the lips. Zero blushed as he felt Kaname's tongue sweep across his bottom lip teasingly. Seeing Zero's lack of resistance as a good sign Kaname deepened the kiss. Zero moaned as he melted into the kiss. Kaname smiled against Zero's lips before pulling away. Zero, who had momentarily forgotten why he was angry in the first place, stared at Kaname in a complete daze.

"I wouldn't kiss a child like that." Kaname said amused by the look on Zero's face. "I love you, Zero. I was just worried about you. I apologize for offending you."

Zero just nodded dumbly. His face felt like it was on fire.

"K-Kaname..I.." Zero stopped hesitantly, waiting to see if someone would interrupt.

"Zero?"

"I-I l-l-love you too!" Zero's voice rose as he spoke, trying to get all of the words out at once. Zero's face darkened more if possible. Zero buried his face in his hands. _What the hell kind of confession was that? I practically screamed the last part out._

Zero peaked through his fingers at Kaname, and nearly passed out again at the sight. Kaname had a blush of his own dusted across his cheeks. Zero had never seen Kaname like this before. Kaname looked so happy, it made Zero smile softly.

Zero reached up and cupped Kaname's face in his hands before kissing him passionately. Kaname's eyes widened and his own blush darkened before kissing Zero back just as intensely. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, and Kaname pulled Zero closer but immediately let go when Zero hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Zero! Are you alright?" Kaname asked worriedly and out of breath. Zero panted, trying to catch his breath before replying.

"I'm fine Kaname. My wounds just sting a little." Zero smiled, trying to reassure the distressed pureblood. Kaname was not convinced.

"…Zero. Let me give you some of my blood. You'll feel better after." Kaname said. Zero's eyes widened.

"B-but Kaname! You can't!"

"I can and I will, Zero. Please, Zero, it will make both of us feel better. I don't like seeing you hurt. Your vampire blood is awakening, and you will need to feed soon anyway. I would prefer my beloved drink from me now and not have to suffer. Please, Zero."

Zero really had no choice. The pureblood was pretty much begging him for both of their sakes. How could he say no when Kaname looked at him so desperately. _Damn_.

"Okay, Kaname." Zero consented. Kaname's face brightened considerably at the answer, and gently pulled Zero towards his neck.

"Thank you, Zero." Kaname said before fangs pierced his flesh. Zero's instinct had kicked in and his eyes glowed crimson as the amazing taste of Kaname's blood touched his tongue. Zero had never before tasted something so good. He couldn't even describe it. After taking a few big gulps, Zero could literally feel his skin stitching back together. Zero had to resist scratching his wounds as the itchy feeling receded.

As soon as Zero felt most of his wounds disappearing, he dislodged his fangs carefully from Kaname's neck. Zero licked over the fang marks cleaning away any leftover blood. He could feel Kaname shudder as he finished. Zero was just about to kiss Kaname once more when-

BAM!

Kaname and Zero jumped at the sound of the door bursting open. Both turned their shocked faces towards the door. Four figures were standing in the doorway, each wearing a different expression on their face.

Ichiru bounded towards his brother in tears. Ichiru nearly tackled his brother before seeing the position Kaname and Zero were in. Ichiru blushed and did a 180 before rushing out of the room shouting that he was sorry for disturbing them.

Kaito had a dark look on his face. He didn't say anything and just left without a word.

Aidou was fidgeting with his face beet red. Aidou mumbled/stuttered something about 'results', 'poison' and 'table' before placing some papers on the table off to the side, and leaving as well.

Maria's face was the most interesting. She looked absolutely murderous. Unlike the others, Maria did not leave right away. Instead she glared.

"What the hell?! I thought you were on my side, Zero! Why didn't you just listen to me you little bastard?! You have ruined everything!" Maria screamed.

Zero was slightly scared. Maria's voice didn't sound like…well..Maria. Zero glanced at Kaname in time to see a flash of recognition go through his eyes. Zero looked back at Maria. Her aura screamed power.

"It would have been fucking perfect! Kaname would have felt the betrayal I felt when he left me for dead!" Maria screamed with tears dripping down her face. Maria shook her head, and left the room in a rage.

Zero wasn't sure what just happened. He looked at Kaname and saw pain etched into his expression.

"Yu..ki..?"

* * *

A/N: *hiding behind rock* uhm..the secret is out…Please don't hate me! This is only a KanamexZero fanfic. She will in no way be introduced as a good person. I planning on her only being a villain .

Why this happened: I had this idea early on in Change of Heart, and it was the only good idea I had for the sequel. This was the idea that made this sequel possible. I don't like her so I immediately thought I could use her as an evil person…so yeah..some of you already had a guess that this was going to happen.

On a happier note: I have no idea where the kissing scenes came from (/) I hope you enjoyed those at least

To **irmina**: They confessed! :D

To **TwistedNoir**: Lol He isn't a stalker when he's sleeping….wait…nope..he probably stalks a dream version of Zero..nevermind lol

To **Drifting Aloof**: I'm glad you think so :P

To **KxZ fan girl**: XD KxZ rocks

To **cyhap**: . yep the vines have a mind of their own lol. Kaname is such a stalker. He would have stalked Zero during his training had he known where he was and Yagari wasn't there :D

To **LuanRina**: Kaname just can't help himself. lol

Please review/comment/etc. I am really nervous about your reactions to this twist… T^T


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back! I apologize for taking so long…Anyway, this story is officially longer than Change of Heart :D Hopefully that it a good thing lol

**NOTE**: People. I am letting you know that whenever I know that I am going to update a story late or am not able to update in a while, I am going to put the notice on my profile. I feel so bad when I can't tell you guys that I am going to be later than normal with the next chapter, so I am letting you guys know that I am not trying to completely abandon you guys. I will put updates on my profile when I am going to be really late or am unable to update the story.

Warning: abuse

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 13

"Yu..ki..?"

Zero looked up at Kaname questioningly, still slightly terrified by Maria's outburst.

"Who's Yuki?" Zero asked curiously. He didn't know anyone by that name, and it was kinda weird that Kaname would say the name randomly after Maria's outburst.

Kaname just stared at the empty space at the door where Maria had stormed off from. Emotions were raging through Kaname as he tried to figure out how it could be possible. Could his deceased sister really be alive, and within Maria's body? If so, how was Yuki able to do it? Where could she have learned the ability from? How did she survive in the first place?

Kaname was shaken out of his thoughts by a nervous Zero.

"Are you alright, Kaname? What is going on?" Zero asked timidly. Kaname looked into the large lilac eyes of his innocent boyfriend. Kaname wasn't really sure if he should tell Zero about Yuki. He knew that he should, but Kaname really didn't want Zero to think he was an awful person who abandoned his younger sister to the hands of Rido. God, he felt like a monster.

Kaname hesitated a moment longer.

"Zero…I am not entirely sure myself. Please. Let me figure this out before I say anything. Give me a few days." Kaname said with unease. Kaname hadn't lied to Zero. He honestly wasn't sure if it was truly Yuki. If it was Kaname wasn't even sure how she learned to jump into another's body.

Zero watched him with a dissatisfied look, but nodded. He couldn't force Kaname to tell him what was wrong. Zero didn't really know how to comfort Kaname either. The pained expression on Kaname's face told him that it was something really important and most likely personal. Zero had only just confessed to Kaname so he didn't really feel it was his place to try to force Kaname to explain so he could comfort him.

"…" Zero waited a few minutes more before he couldn't take the tense silence anymore.

"Kaname..I am going to go find Ichiru. I'll see you tomorrow." Zero stood from the infirmary bed, stretching his healed body. Zero leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon Kaname's lips as a thank you for giving Zero his blood. Seeing no reaction from Kaname left Zero with an empty feeling deep inside. Saddened, Zero left the room, and headed off to find his twin.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Instead of going straight to his and Ichiru's room, Zero wandered around the campus. Zero didn't really have a destination in mind. Zero didn't know what to do. Everything was so confusing. Maria's outburst. Kaname's reaction. Kaname's lack of reaction to him. Zero knew he was being a bit selfish, wanting Kaname's attention solely on himself, but what was he supposed to do? Zero had finally confessed to Kaname, and they shared a happy moment before it was torn apart by the unwelcomed visitors. Even after the 'visitors' left, Kaname basically told him to shove off for a few days. There was nothing wrong with Kaname wanting to think stuff over, but Kaname just ignored him after telling Zero that.

Zero fisted his hair in frustration. This was Zero's first relationship, if you could call it that, and he really didn't know what he was supposed to do. Zero was tired of feeling helpless. That wasn't who he was anymore. He was now a vampire hunter and not just any hunter. He was a _hybrid_ vampire hunter. He was strong. He protected people now, not be protected….Then why did he feel so useless? So…alone?

Zero sighed as he reached the stables. Zero entered Lily's pen, and laid down in the hay beside her.

"Lily, you are the only one who doesn't frustrate me." Zero stated grumpily. Lily neighed and nudged him affectionately with her head. Zero chuckled before dozing off.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Maria was absolutely seething at the sight of the silver-haired hunter lying down in the hay. How dare he sleep so happily while she was suffering. Why did _he_ deserve to be happy and loved when she was abandoned, tortured, and nearly killed?! It wasn't fair! And to put a bow on the package, the brat had ruined her plan to get revenge by confessing to her brother!

Yes. She was not Maria. She was Yuki Kuran, one of the last remaining purebloods and sister to Kaname Kuran. On the night of their parent's murder, she was kidnapped by the killer, their uncle Rido Kuran. Yuki was not killed. No. Rido was not generous enough to kill her. Instead, Rido threw her into a dungeon in his hidden mansion, and then repeatedly tortured her. This went on for a long time. Yuki didn't know the actual amount of time she spent in that hell because there was no sunlight, no clocks, or anything.

Yuki was tortured for what felt like _years_. She was so desperate to die. Continuously, Rido would enter the dungeon whipping her, biting her, whatever he could think of. Rido beat her while telling her about her brother leaving her for dead. How Kaname never loved her, and was happy she was gone. Yuki eventually wasn't able to hold on to her hope of Kaname rescuing her. Yuki broke. Rido had broken her.

Then _that_ day came. Rido dragged her from the mansion by what remained of her hair, and threw her into an abandoned warehouse. That was when Rido decided to 'train' her. Rido waited until she was somewhat lucid, and explained to her that she possessed the gift of body jumping. He explained to her fully what she needed to do in order to accomplish the feat. When Rido determined her ready to try it, he began a new level of torture.

The torture from before felt like a pat on the back compared to what Rido did to her next. Yuki had desperately tried to jump into the unconscious body Rido had placed against the far wall of the warehouse. Yuki's body was on the verge of death when she finally jumped into the other body. From across the room Yuki heard her real body take its final breath before stopping completely. Tears had spilled from Yuki's new body at the sight. Blood was everywhere, and the body was twisted and mangled beyond recognition.

Rido smiled and said that he would dispose of the body. He looked at the new Yuki and asked her if she felt relieved to no longer have a body with blood ties with her traitorous brother. Yuki's eyes widened and she looked to Rido with wonder in her eyes. Rido had done all of this for her? Rido explained how the torture from before was to prepare her for this moment, so that she could endure the next phase just enough to be able to make the body jump.

Realization had flashed through her new grey eyes. Rido had saved her. Yuki now knew Kaname's true colors, and now she was going to be able to get revenge on him.

Since that day Yuki had observed and learned everything she could about Kaname's new life. She watched as a little brat burrowed his way into Kaname's heart. Kaname had replaced Yuki with a homeless boy. Yuki's anger escalated to the point where the plants around her withered and died.

Using the boy against Kaname had been the perfect plan. Yuki was certain she had placed doubt into Zero's mind. Why did the little bastard ignore her warnings? Yuki would have to try something a little different. Rido had taught her to always have a plan B for just in case situations and Yuki did have a plan B. She had just hoped that her first plan had worked. She had been waiting years to get her revenge, and she had gotten impatient.

_Not this time. _Yuki thought to herself. This time she would be careful. If she had to be patient longer, so be it. Yuki was not going to fail a second time and the second times were usually the harder plans to follow.

Yuki looked over at the sleeping boy in the stables, and smirked to herself. Zero would still be the perfect pawn in her revenge plan.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. I am dealing with a lot right now. You know…personal issues…*sigh*…So I might be having trouble updating frequently….I'm sorry T^T

To **TwistedNoir**: Lol so true

To **irmina**: Yep. Yuki is Maria.

To **TsukihanaYUE**: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Sorry about Yuki not being dead. I don't like her either, but I needed her to play villain.

To **LuanRina**: I don't know what I am going to do with Yuki, honestly. She might die lol. I'm so happy you enjoyed Zero's confession scene, and those other scenes lol :D I was worried lol… I don't have much confidence in my writing yet lol.

To **Drifting Aloof**: Yea..I don't think I would be able to write about Yuki only whining…it would annoy the heck out of me. Yuki is a curse lol

To **cyhap**: Zero is so innocent :D

To **XxxBeautifulWishxxX**: I am glad you like it :D

Thank you everyone! I truly appreciate your support. I know I put this on here every chapter, but I am just so happy you guys are enjoying the story. :')

Feel free to review. :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: *bows* I am sooooo sorry for being away so long. (T^T) I have had tons of homework/projects/tests, and guess what! I still have tons of homework/projects/tests so I am afraid that I will not be updating very much.

**ALSO**, as a heads up, I will be going on my first vacation in years during December break so during that time I will **not** be updating the story. Don't worry though! I will continue it when I get back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14

Kaname was beyond frustrated at this point. He had already come to the conclusion that Rido had somehow taught Yuki how to body jump, and obviously set Yuki against him. Kaname had attempted multiple times for four days to confront Yuki, but Yuki was having none of it. She simply yelled cruel things to him and stormed off. The most hurtful always being 'I don't talk to traitorous scum who leaves a child to fend for herself, and then goes and picks up a new one to play with!'

Kaname's heart hurt each time she said it, and she would always leave before he could try to apologize and explain himself. Kaname knew that talking to Yuki was probably not going to help in the slightest, but at this point Kaname was desperate to at least try.

After failing so many times, the only ones he could slightly confide in were his closest friends. Kaname refused to tell Zero anything in fear of worrying or scaring Zero with his past, and Ichiru would most certainly tell his twin. Kaname would have confided in Senri, Rima, and Kain, but those three were too close to Zero. The only ones he could rely on were Takuma, Ruka, and Aidou. Telling them was not very satisfying, but it helped to get it off his chest.

Kaname sometimes cursed his pureblood heritage because of the lack of people he could trust. Kaname needed to find a way to get through to Yuki, but none of his approaches have worked. If not for his status, Kaname would have banged his head against a wall multiple times in pure frustration. _Why must everything be so difficult?_

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Ichiru looked across the table at his brother with worry. Kaname had been neglecting Zero for almost four days now, and Zero was truly suffering for it. Typical Zero thought it was all his fault, and that he did something to upset Kaname. Ichiru gazed sadly at his brother. Lately, Zero had been spacing out more often than not and had become completely unemotional. Even Ichiru himself couldn't get a rise out of Zero. There had been no bursts of anger when Ichiru did something he absolutely loathed, no smiles when Ichiru cracked a joke, and none of the sadness or frustration that was currently bubbling inside of Zero.

Zero had gotten to the point where he began to worry Yori as well. Ichiru had updated Yori on the happenings during their stay at Cross Academy. Yori and Ichiru knew how strong Zero was, but this was their first time seeing him like this. Zero was always looking out for everyone before himself, but this time Zero seemed to have withdrawn into himself.

Ichiru and Yori said nothing as Zero got up from the table, and headed to his and Ichiru's room. This had become a habit of Zero's during these last few days. Zero would go to class, return to the dorm, did his homework with Ichiru and Yori, and then Zero went and locked himself in his room.

Ichiru sighed loudly when the door closed behind Zero. Yori patted Ichiru's back reassuringly.

"You know he will be alright, right? Zero will find a way to get through whatever it is he is going through." Yori said quietly. Ichiru's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"That is the problem though. Zero won't tell me what he is going through. He hasn't said a word to me since Kaito, Aidou, Maria, and I burst onto Kaname and his lovey dovey moment." Ichiru nearly sobbed, "But that isn't even what's bothering him. If it was, Zero would still be acting normal. Well…aside from blushing nonstop around us. But he isn't! He is just unemotional and not there. I don't know what to do, Yori. I don't even know what he is feeling! And I am his twin! What could have made him like this?"

Yori leaned over, and wiped away Ichiru's tears.

"Shhhh. It will be alright. I promise. Zero will tell us when he is ready." Yori hugged Ichiru.

Yori cast a glance to the couch where her boyfriend was sleeping. Zero's behavior was odd to everyone. Kain had confirmed that when he asked her if something was wrong with Zero. Zero was going to have to snap out of it soon. The tension in the air was killing the mood for everyone, and Yori wanted to spend time with her boyfriend without feeling like scum for not comforting the twins.

Yori sighed. _I hope Zero or somebody fixes this quickly_.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

Zero practically collapsed onto his bed. Zero knew his mood was probably affecting everyone else's mood, but he really couldn't help it. Zero's insecurities were gushing from him, and it took all he had to keep them from exploding in front of his twin or his friends. Kaname had not said a word to him in days, and Kaname obviously didn't trust Zero to help him with whatever was bothering him.

Zero could feel the burn of tears threatening to spill. Zero stubbornly prevented himself from letting the tears from flowing. He wouldn't cry. He wasn't that weak. No. Zero just hated being alone. Useless and alone.

Zero glanced towards the window as a figure crept into his room. Maria had been visiting him for the last few days. The first day, she came and apologized for her outburst. After forgiving her, Maria started to visit him. She was a slight comfort, and was very understanding of Zero's predicament.

Maria sat on the bed, and leaned over to Zero hesitantly.

"..Zero?" Zero hummed in acknowledgement. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." Zero sat up on the bed and faced Maria's serious expression.

"Will you promise me you won't tell a soul? Especially Kaname?" Zero blinked and nodded without hesitation. _Maria doesn't have to worry about Kaname being told anything by me since Kaname is ever so kindly ignoring me._ Zero thought angrily.

"I promise, Maria."

"Ok. Well…I wanted to explain myself to you." Maria hesitated again, "You know how I told you that Kaname was basically a player?"

Zero nodded.

"Well..I only said that because I didn't want you to know the real truth about Kaname. See, I am not really Maria." Zero furrowed his brows.

"Are you Yuki?"

Maria's eyes widened in pure shock. Maria didn't know how Zero knew about her, but she was going to have to tread extremely carefully if Zero already knows what is going on.

"How did you know that?!" Mar- Yuki said angrily. Zero shrugged slightly.

"After you left the room the day you yelled at Kaname and me, Kaname said the name. I am assuming that is who you really are. It also kinda explains why your voice changed when you yelled at us." Yuki nearly sighed in relief. Zero didn't know who she was. He just caught on really quick.

"Ah, so that's how you knew. Do you know anything else about me?" Zero shook his head, "Well, I am actually Yuki Kuran. I am Kaname's younger sister."

Zero's jaw dropped.

"B-but you said Kaname betrayed you! Kaname wouldn't do that! Especially if it's a relative." Yuki sighed.

"If only that was true. Kaname left me for dead after our uncle murdered our parents, and then kidnapped me. I was tortured for a very long time, and Kaname did not come to the rescue. He didn't even look for me! My uncle saved me from Kaname's lies. My uncle taught me how to body jump. The torture turned out to actually be body jump training because in order to body jump without being born with the natural ability to you have to sacrifice your body. Of course the new body is able to mimic your true voice which was what you and Kaname heard when I got mad and yelled."

Yuki looked into Zero's wide lilac eyes.

"Kaname is actually a very terrible man. He forgot about me completely, and then went and got a new toy to play with. Zero…Kaname is using you as a replacement for me. When Kaname left me for dead it was because it was too much trouble to actually look for me, but now that his favorite toy is back he has lost interest in the new toy. You know it's true, Zero. Hasn't he ignored you ever since he found out that I am still alive, and right in front of him?"

Zero sat, frozen to the bed. Zero felt a chill creep into him. It was true. Kaname hadn't so much as spared him a glance since Kaname had uttered her name. Tears came flooding down his pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Zero. I didn't want to tell you. But you deserve the truth." Yuki said with a sad voice.

Yuki scooted closer to Zero, and gathered him in a hug. Yuki cooed comforting words Zero as she rocked him to sleep.

~XxXxXxXx(Line Break)xXxXxXxX~

The next day, Zero refused to leave his room, and Yuki found herself sitting next to Aidou in class during the boring lecture about something or other. From the corner of her eye, Yuki could see Aidou fidgeting with a blush adorning his face, and inwardly smirked at it.

"Uh..um..Maria?" Aidou asked nervously.

"Yes, Aidou?" 'Maria' asked innocently, tilting her head to the side slightly making Aidou blush more.

"W-would you like to study together?" Aidou stuttered. Yuki smiled at the reaction.

"Isn't that what we are doing now?" Maria teased. Aidou's blush darkened, and was about to say something else when the bell rang. Maria rose from her chair, and moved to leave.

Aidou became desperate, and grabbed Maria's arm.

"W-w..Do you like science?" Aidou asked hurriedly. Maria put a finger to her chin in thought, and then gave Aidou a mischievous look.

"Maybe." She sang. Aidou frowned slightly trying to think of something better to say.

"Do you like secrets?" Aidou whispered loudly. Maria's interest sparked.

"Yes. What kind of secret?" Aidou smiled brilliantly.

"How about a secret about Zero and his twin brother?" Aidou asked confidently. Maria's eyes flashed red with excitement. She leaned closer to Aidou.

"Tell me more."

* * *

A/N: Aidou has a crush~! Yep. This chapter is pretty long this time :D (What is the correct spelling of Aidou's name? Did I get it right?)

GIANT thanks to my supporters for putting up with my absence, and continued non-consistent updating T^T I love you people, and I apologize.

To **starryskies**: Your welcome! I am glad you are enjoying them so far. I love the healing powers idea! I am so happy the Yuki twist worked for you. I hope you enjoy this new evil Yuki :P

To **Little Shinn**: I am still going! T^T It will just take longer than it used to be.

To **LuanRina**: Yea…Kaname has been making Zero sad a lot in this story…oops lol. Yep. Yuki is the perfect villain to ruin a good KanamexZero moment. Do you have a love/hate relationship with Rido now? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To **YaoiForLawls**: Rido chose her because she is easily manipulated. HAHAHAHA~ I wrote that before reading your next sentence XD The answer was so obvious lol

To **cyhap**: Unfortunately, I don't want to answer the question of whether or not Maria is alive until later. Sorry . Yea poor Zero….

To **God-d-e-ss Eternity**: Agreed.

To **Nymph Vixen**: I can't answer whether or not Maria is alive or not yet! I'm sorry :( You got to read to find out lol. Hehehe Yuki keeps being called names. This is why I love talking to my fellow fans.

To **Guest**: Here is more! :D

I know it has been forever, but please review for me :D


End file.
